


Don't Remember Where I Belong

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, M/M, On The Road Again Tour Era, The X Factor Era, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On The 'On The Road Again Tour'</p><p>And During The X-Factor Were Very Similar</p><p>Lots of Things Never Changed</p><p>Niall's Desire to Cuddle Liam✓</p><p>Louis's Love For Teasing And Trying to Embarrass Liam✓</p><p>Louis And Niall Goofing Off But Then Louis Also Always Looking After Niall ✓</p><p>Harry And Louis Always Being There For Each Other ✓ </p><p>Liam Being Protective Of His Boys ✓</p><p>Follow The Boys Through Their New And Coming Journeys And All The Wonderful X-Factor Ones That Have Pasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Band In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work and I haven't read anything like this so I thought, why not write it because I absolutely adore works that are in the X-Factor era and that are based on the friendship between the boys. It starts during the On The Road Again Tour and ends during then too, any other time is during the X-Factor Era. Thank you to alleycat35, KingLiloLuv, and Ebb_Tide who were all so supportive and I hope you like it! This is just edited by me so fair warning there may be typos sorry in advance

                 

Liam was on the tour bus on the ‘On The Road Again Tour’ with his three best mates. They were driving to San Diego for their first Untied States show and he should have felt thrilled because they haven’t performed in the United States in a long time but he just felt so alone even though his three brothers were right below him. His mind was wandering and it couldn’t help but wonder back to his sixteen year old self’s mind, where he felt like he didn’t belong because he thought the other boys were so much more talented than him and he was just….. there. 

He had never been good with interacting with other people so he didn’t want to talk with the other boys even if he had known them for what seems like forever he still got nervous and scared that he would say something that would make the other person in this case one of the boys hate him. Maybe they thought since Zayn had left only a few months ago this would be the perfect time to kick Liam out. 

Maybe they thought that would be better off as a threesome and not in that way you dirty minded people, they hadn’t had sex together just an occasional circle jerk or a wank off where they helped each other out every now and then. His minded drifted back to 2010 during the X-Factor when he felt exactly how he did right now, insecure and afraid.

* * *

Liam didn’t come to the X-Factor to be in a band but he didn’t necessarily want to go home. He didn’t want to have band mates because there was a big possibility in Liam’s mind that they would use him as a punching bag like his classmates had. The boys looked nice but being beat up and bullied for your whole life helps you take some precautions. The girls to the right of them had formed a circle when Simon had given them the option to form a band and go on further in the competition. So they decided to do the same. Harry was the first to speak up out of the five of them in their newly formed circle.

“I know we barely know each other but I don’t think being in a band is such a bad idea. I was in a band back in primary school and it’s nice to know you’ve got people around you who have your back. "Harry said describing his band experience.

"Yeah more like the people who are going to stab you in the back.” Liam thought but didn’t dare to say out loud. He hadn’t been in a band but he had merely tried to have friends and that was exactly the outcome. He couldn’t even imagine being close to other teenage boys, without them trying to beat him up.

“I agree with curly here, I don’t see any harm in trying.” Louis said making eye contact with everyone in the group, expect Liam who wouldn’t look up from the stage floor, which was becoming very interesting to him.

“It’s Harry.” Harry corrected Louis.

“I know what your name is, curly I'm not an idiot.” Louis said while patting the boy next to him on the back fondly.

“ Okay everyone speak now or forever hold your peace.” Louis said quoting a Taylor Swift song and he didn't know what a big deal she would be to this newly formed band. Louis once again looked around at the boys next to him, silently prompting one of them to speak up, but Niall and Zayn just stared at him blankly and Liam wouldn’t look up from his feet.

“What about you Nialler, your good with this?” Louis questioned Niall

“Yeah, sure, I mean like he said.” while pointing to Harry “There is no harm in trying, right?” Niall answered with his thick Irish accent, very obviously coating his words while he spoke.

“Great, Zayner, or Leemo you got any objections?” Louis questioned once again but this time directing the question to Zayn and Liam

“I’m okay with it. It could be fun. That is if there is no dancing.” Zayn said the first two comments looking down but lifted his head to make sure the others heard the his third statement.

“Awesome, you’re in! Li, you’re good with this too?” Louis asked again since Liam made no attempt to speak after Zayn.

Liam had so many worries, negatives outcome, and problems with the idea of joining a band. He hated interacting with boys his age because the only interactions he had ever experienced were punches, he didn’t know any other way and he came here to try to avoid that. Liam didn’t want to be a negative Nelly or in his case a negative….. Nate? But he really had his fears about joining and he was really never one to face his fears. He still wouldn’t use any spoons outside of his house, not that he really went anywhere outside of his house because to do that he needed friends and he didn’t have very many or really to be truthful he had no friends and there really wasn’t anywhere to go alone that didn’t make you look like a friendless loner, which he was.

In a band there is almost always a least talented, and though he had only heard Niall, and Harry sing he was pretty sure the other boys were amazing as well and it was no secret that he knew he would be the would be the least favorite by the voters. 

There wasn’t any positives in his mind at the moment about the option Simon had proposed but the boys were looking at him expecting an answer but he couldn’t answer and agree because what if that wasn’t what the boys wanted, what if they wanted him to not agree so they could go on without him, so he wouldn’t be a burden. It’s funny that five years later he was thinking the same thing. Liam’s silence was starting to annoying Louis so he decided to speak up

“Weren’t you that kid that tried out in 2008 too?”

That comment caught Liam by surprise, he had no idea how to answer because he didn’t know Louis knew about that. Liam thought he was invisible to everyone that was here and just blended in with the wall around them. Liam knew he wasn’t special and he didn’t know why or how Louis had learned that fact about him so he just nodded his head.

“Yeah that’s me” Liam said with one of his nervous chuckles, that he had seemed to do a lot since he got here to audition again.

“If you think the band is a good idea, then you could really help us because from my knowledge you got the judge’s house last time and that’s exactly where we would be heading if you say you’ll agree and join.” Louis said his face eager as he tried to convince Liam this was a good idea and he had no idea that he would be using that face a lot more in the future to get Liam to do the most crazy, insane, and reckless things while they were on tour together, as a famous band.

“But what if we stink as a band or can’t work together and sound horrible harmonizing?” Liam said, his voice laced with anxiety as he spoke his worries while his mind thought of every other horrible outcome that could happen if he agreed to this idea.

“If you’re saying that you think that we suck then I’m offended.” Liam tried to interrupt and deny the accusation Louis had made but Louis held up his hand to Liam, to stop him from talking before he continued.

“I have heard all of you sing and I know for a fact that everyone standing in this circle is fucking talented.” Louis said with a confident and strong tone that made Liam want to believe what Louis was saying but he couldn’t. Liam flinched at the curse as it came out of Louis’s mouth and stood awestruck next to him wondering how he could just throw the word talented around. He was pretty sure the other guys were talented, they had all made here without having to be sent away and called back twice during boot camp, it happened once in 2008 and again today. 

Granted the had only auditioned once and had only been in boot camp once but Liam’s’ worried filled mind didn’t really think logically. Talented was a precious word to Liam and he wouldn’t use it unless, it was actually true so that meant he would in no way call himself talented maybe good, if he was lucky.   
Liam would never once think he qualified for the title of 'talented’ but the other boys definitely did so Liam didn’t comment on Louis’s statement.

“Come on Liam, we want you in this band, we need you in this band, you will be the glue that holds us together.” Louis said and Liam had no clue that this was so true and to this day he was the glue that held everything together, the shows, the fandom, the rumors, interviews and most importantly he was the glue of boys. That is why while looking back at the moment Liam didn’t know how he failed so badly at the most important thing, his boys. He had failed them and let one of them get away and that made him really go into half daddy direction and half fun Liam spiral where he and the boys fooled around on stage, they always had a laugh and he had a great time doing water fights with Louis.

He lets himself loose for the shows yet he was overly protective of his boys because he had already let one go and he wasn’t going to let another one of his baby brothers get away any time soon. Though Louis was older than him and Liam was only less than a month older than Niall, he was still almost like a big brother to them when they needed him, to talk to or just to cuddle. 

Louis was a protective, cuddly big brother to Liam when he needed it to and it turns out the younger X-Factor Liam didn’t realize how much the boys needed him and how much he needed them. Back to the X-Factor stage Liam had no idea how he should have reacted to Louis’s remark he made about Liam but his initial reaction was surprise with a hint of fondness that he would never be willing to admit.

“Okay we can try this out, but we have to get to know each other and practice really hard every day because we won’t be able to win if we don’t know each other and can’t work our voices together.” Liam said, hoping he wouldn’t regret his decision.

“Yes! This is incredible, so amazing!” Louis said while almost skipping towards the middle of the stage to answer Simon, the other boys equally happy.

“Have you guys made your choice.” Nicole asked speaking into her mic making her voice project throughout the whole theatre.

“We have, we are going to take the opportunity.” announced Harry at the same time Louis was trying to answer as well.

“Yes, we have we want to become a band” said Louis at the same time.

Louis laughed and pulled Harry in closer to himself wrapping his left arm under Harry’s armpit so Harry couldn’t get away. But Harry didn’t try to, he just leaned into Louis and rested his head on Louis’s shoulder, he was a teenage boy and it was at least 11 at night because they had held them back from going home to tell the contestants there proposal. Harry needed his sleep and it was very obvious to Louis.

“That’s great, we wish you good luck…..” and the judges went on explaining that they had to work double the time and twice as hard this time because this was a life line and etcetera but Louis wasn’t really listening where as Liam was hanging on to every word.

The judges excused them and all of them ran back to where the rest of the contestants were standing well Liam didn’t really run he sort of just followed the other boys. Harry ran up to Aiden and Louis ran up to Todd as well as Zayn and Niall just sort of talked to everyone around him because he didn’t only have one friend he was excited to see, as he was a big people person. 

Liam just stood off to side of the circle that held all the people socializing. He stood there awkwardly not really being one to be social and to top it all off he didn’t know anyone here and hadn’t really made any effort to get to know anyone as his band mates had.

As Liam stood alone while everyone was in there groups talking and laughing, it felt like he was back in high school where no one would talk to him and he was alone for the majority of time. Louis looked up from his conversation with Todd to try to spot his newly made band mates in the crowd of people. Louis saw Harry with Aiden and some girls. 

Niall was talking to Matt and a bunch of other guys, whereas Zayn had moved away to talk to the girls of the other group. Louis searched for Liam in the gathering of the others but couldn’t spot him, he glanced at the exits to see if Liam was leaving but he what he saw was far more sad.

Liam was standing by himself outside of the group, biting his lip while looking around nervously and helplessly like he didn’t know what to do. Louis knew that they had at least been talking to their friends for over twenty minutes and that’s how long Liam had been isolated from the group not having anyone to talk to. 

Louis didn’t know why Liam wasn’t talking to anyone, maybe he was just tried and didn’t think he could keep a conversation with anyone and Louis stuck with that idea because it was the most happy out of all the other reasons Louis could think of. Louis excused himself from Todd and started walking towards Liam, so he could see why he was standing all alone.

“Hey Leemo why you all alone” Louis said as he was one to get to the point and was very forward and didn’t like to beat around the bush.

Liam was very taken back, which he seemed to be after Louis spoke a lot. Liam wasn’t much of a liar and he really didn’t think he would be able to lie to Louis, so he didn’t even try to.

“I…..uh don’t really know, well, uh……anyone here.” Liam stuttered out, not really wanting to admit that he was a loser who couldn’t make any friends. After he said it he immediately stared down at the ground again so he couldn’t see Louis’s reaction to him admitting he was a friendless loser while biting his lip so hard that he could draw blood. Louis wasn’t really educated in the area of not having any friends, he was a very social lad who made friends very easily, because he was extremely loud, and had a sense of humor that just made people naturally want to hang around him.

“What do you mean you know no one, you know us.” Louis pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, yeah I guess but you’re all hanging around your friends I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” Liam said while he was once again was looking anywhere but at Louis’s blue sapphire eyes.

“A burden really Liam, of course you wouldn’t have been a burden, you’re our friend too you know.” Louis said before grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him towards the group of people.

“Come on, Li ” Louis whined when Liam resisted against Louis’s pull.

“I am fine, you can just go back to your friends there is no need for me there.” Liam said while pulling back so he could go back to lean against the wall.

Liam was obviously stronger than Louis, so in the game the had going of tug a war Liam was winning and finally yanked himself and Louis toward the wall though he didn’t mean to, Louis just had a real strong grip on Liam’s hand.

“Okay, if you don’t want to be by other people that doesn’t necessarily mean you want to be alone, right?” Louis said after moving himself to go lean on the wall next to Liam.

“What are you doing?” Liam asked before realizing Louis was way too close to for comfort, so he started to subtlety scoot away from Louis.

He really didn’t want Louis to notice because Liam wasn’t doing it because he didn’t like Louis, he was actually quite fond of him, even though he annoyed Liam to the extremes. Liam was scooting away because he wasn’t really familiar with being so close to someone that you’re almost touching, outside of his family.

“Leemo why are you moving away from me I didn’t think I annoyed you, that much I’m just trying to talk to you so you don’t have to be alone,” Louis said while scooting closer to Liam s they were almost touching again.

“Oh…… you want to talk to…….me?” Liam said pausing twice in confusion, as he had no experience with people actually wanting to communicate with him through words, not punches.  
He ignored Louis’s comment about Louis annoying Liam seeing as Liam was pretty sure Louis was just joking around, or he thought he couldn’t really tell most people didn’t tell jokes to him it was mostly insults.

“Yes, you Leemo why is that so surprising, you seem like an awesome lad, must have had all the ladies all over you with that Bieber hair, right?” Louis said before ruffling Liam’s hair to mess it up.

“No, not really, I actually asked a girl out twenty two times before she yes and then the next day she dumped me.” Liam admitted his pathetic life to Louis while fixing his hair because Louis had disturbed it out of its natural place so it looked like he had just woken up.

“That’s sad Li, but you will have all the girls over you after we perform at one of the judge’s house and are freaking amazing!” Louis said his voice sad but then he immediately changed the tone to excited.  
He pulled Liam in for a side hug while resting his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“We should go round up the rest of the gang, so we can sleep because I don’t know about you but I’m knackered.” Louis said while yawning twice in a row before getting up and pulling Liam up to by the wrist.

“That’s a good idea.” Liam said while grabbing Louis’s offering hand to help him get up from the wall and walk over to the group of people.

They went over to Harry first and Louis whispered something in his ear before he grabbed him by the hand letting Harry lean on him as the walked away after saying a goodbye to Aiden because he could barely keep his eyes open.

Liam went over to Niall while Louis got Zayn and they agreed to meet in their newly assigned hotel room for the night before they got shipped off to whatever judge got groups.

“Niall, we are going to go to our new room for the night, are you ready?” Liam mumbled hoping Niall could hear him because he didn’t know if he could talk any louder with all these people around them.

“Sure I’m ready let’s get going” Niall said full of energy until he reached Liam and he plopped his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Niall c'mon we have to go, c'mon. "Liam said shaking Niall’s head lightly.

"I don’t wanna walk Li, I’m tired” Niall whined.

His head still laying on Liam’s shoulder. Liam was once again unfamiliar with the feeling of someone so close to him and he had no idea what to do with Niall’s head that was passed out on his shoulder.

“I know you’re tried and if we get to the room you can sleep in a nice comfortable bed instead of on my shoulder.” Liam said while tried to reason with him but he felt like he was trying to reason with a tired, whiny toddler.

“Carry me Lili,!” Niall whimpered as if he was about to cry because Liam wouldn’t carry him.  
Liam had never once in his lifetime felt so needed and it actually felt really nice to be wanted so Liam caved in and picked Niall up, like he how he would carry a little baby which Niall was very similar too. Niall’s head snuggled into the crook of Liam’s neck while the rest of his body curled into Liam’s chest.

“There, their little Nialler, will get you to a bed soon.” Liam promised while walking toward the door that leads to the car they were all taking to get to the rooms before the had to hop on a plane in the morning.

“I’m sleepy Li.” Niall mumbled as he readjusted and snuggled further into Liam’s neck, if that was even possible.

“I know Nialler were going to the car.” Liam said while walking towards that already held Louis, Harry and Zayn. When he steeped in the car he saw Harry with his head passed out in Louis’s lap and Zayn sleeping in the seats behind them so Liam sat down next to Harry’s feet before moving Niall’s head to his lap so he looked identical to Harry. Once they arrived at the string of hotels that were going to hold the X-Factor contestants for the night.

They checked in and went into their room that all five of them would be sharing. The hotel room had two queen beds, with one pullout couch. Zayn took the couch while Liam and Louis took the two youngsters and put them on the bed. 

Liam took off Niall’s shoes while deciding he would leave Niall’s jeans on, to embarrassed to take them off not knowing if he had boxers under and he didn’t want to risk it , but Louis had no fear and took off all Harry’s clothes expect for his boxers before climbing in next to him in the same attire. Liam kept his clothes on and climbed in bed next to Niall after taking his own shoes off.

“Goodnight lads.” Louis whispered into the darkness.

“Night Louis.” Liam whispered as well, seeing as he was the only other one that was up.  
 

* * *

  
Liam couldn’t help but feel emotional in his bunk on the bus after the remembering of the first time he meet the lads and how nervous and embarrassed he was and still really is, though he has gotten better but Louis had been his savor back then and still is and though he irritated Liam a lot back then and still did sometimes nowadays. Liam was still so grateful to have Louis as his best mate and have all the other boys as his 3 other best mates. He must have been moving around and sniffling louder than he thought and he heard Louis shuffle around in his bunk across from Liam’s.

“You okay Payno?” Louis asked softly.

“Yeah I’m good Lou.” Liam lied even though he wouldn’t mind cuddling with one of the boys at the moment.

“Stop lying Li, you really think I can’t tell when you’re lying after being your best mate for almost five years.” Louis said while getting out of his bed so he could pull the curtain open to Liam’s bunk.

Louis slide it open and took one look at Liam before he dragged Liam out onto to the small floor space in between the bunks.

“Come on Payno you need a cuddle” Louis said while pulling Liam to the back of the bus where there was couches and blankets, used for Fifa and midnight cuddles. Harry was a very light sleeper and sensed movement so he woke Niall up and they followed Louis and Liam to the rear of the bus.

“Cuddling without us how dare you Tommo?” Niall accused while jumping onto Liam’s lap and snuggling into Liam’s crotch area like a cat would.

“We would never Nialler.” Louis said in mock seriousness before grabbing Harry and yanking him onto his lap and then cuddling into Liam’s side.

“Okay Niall, I going to get an erection if you keep doing that.” Liam said as he pulled Niall away from his dick and put him next to on the other side where Louis wasn’t so they could cuddle.  
“I know I’m sexy but I didn’t know you felt that way about me Liam,” Niall said while flipping his dyed blonde hair around, trying to be sexy.

Niall then snuggled his head into Liam’s neck instead of his dick this time and allowed Liam to wrap his arms around him and engulf him in a hug.

“This is nice.” Louis said while petting Harry’s long curly hair while Harry did something similar to a cat’s purring.

“It is, just like old times.” Liam said while wondering why he was ever upset and afraid but it didn’t matter because he had his boys, his best mates, his brothers.


	2. Measuring On The Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but it is kind of long because I just couldn't stop writing so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I'm really sorry for the formatting of this, I am goning to try and fix this chapter as well as others.)

 

* * *

Liam woke up, still cuddling with the other boys in the back of the tour bus. He looked around at his on the road family and saw that Louis and Harry were doing something close to spooning and on his other side Niall was once again nuzzled into his crotch. He stretched and tried to move out of the dog cuddle pile without disturbing anyone but right when he attempted to move Niall's face away from his clothed dick, Niall just nuzzled further making it very uncomfortable for Liam's junior to stay soft. Liam wanted to try to avoid any more embarrassment so he decided to just wake Niall up even though he looked so comfortable, like a sleeping lion cub. Louis and Harry looked so happy together too, as they both had small smiles on there faces while Louis was spooning Harry because of course Harry was the little spoon even though he was about 3 inches taller and Louis was tiny like a baby hedgehog or bunny. Though if Liam told Louis that Liam would probably get rewarded with a painful nipple twist from Louis. Liam decided it was time to wake Niall from his slumber because he wouldn't stop moving around on Liam's crotch area. Liam slowly and gently shook Niall awake so, he would leave Liam's dick alone.

  
"Niall, baby, wake up." Liam said softly as he caressed Niall's shoulder. Liam only ever called Niall baby, he really didn't think anyone else fitted the name. Niall was like a sweet, little kitten with his fluffy hair and cuddly personality that was shown a lot in interviews. Whenever Niall even got the slightest bit sleepy or sad, he felt the need to cuddle one of the boys which was normally Liam or Zayn. Since Zayn had left though, Niall had become "sad" or "sleepy" a lot more and always claimed he needed cuddles. Liam was almost always very protective of the boys and that made him fitting for the nickname 'daddy direction'.

Liam was always there to cheer the boys up when they were down, so Liam increased the amount of hugs, attention, and cuddles Niall received on stage and everywhere else by a large amount because he was Niall, Liam's baby ever since the X-Factor and though he had sort of grown of his cuddly X-Factor stage he was still very much like a baby brother to Liam.

  
"What' re doin Li, it's early." Niall whined as he snuggled even further into Liam's lap.

  
"Love we have to get ready we will be in San Diego in less than four hours and then we have to get to the arena to set up and do sound check" Liam said as he listed everything Paul had told them and that he had memorized because he doubted the other boys were listening.

  
"No Lili, I'm tired and cold, cuddle meeee." Niall complained as he sat up and reached his arms up to Liam, waiting to be lifted as a child would do to a parent. Liam knew Niall just needed the attention, to be assured that he was loved and cared for by the three other boys since one of his best mates had left him and wasn't there for him right now. Niall was also tired and he would act very clingy when he was tired though it usually wearied off after at least five to ten minutes, normally less.

  
"Come here love, you okay?" Liam asked as he picked Niall up and walked out of the back room without disturbing Louis and Harry. Liam went down to the couch and set him and Niall down before waiting for Niall's answer.

  
"Yeah I'm good Li, thanks." Niall said genuinely while getting off the couch rubbing his eyes getting less tired by the minute.

  
"Let's get some food Payno." Niall said back to being the energetic ball of sunshine that Liam knew and had worked so hard to get back while they were on the boys long break after Zayn had left and had left Niall alone and scarred.

"Good idea Nialler, what'da want for breakfast." Liam asked while following Niall into the kitchen.

"Let's just get cereal, seeing as our chef is still sleeping and cuddling with Louis." Niall suggested before getting out the all of the boy's favorite cereals, fruity pebbles for him, some sort of vegetable cereal Harry had ordered off Amazon that promised to be extra hearty, some healthy shit Liam ate, and Louis's coco puffs.

"Who said I was asleep?" Harry said as he walked in with Louis following in after.

"And who said you are a chef?" Louis said while running up behind Liam and jumping on his back.

"Says the guy who has only ever made one meal in his entire lifetime and it was only for a dare because we wanted to see you fail." Harry said while grabbing a bowl out of their tiny kitchen area.

"But I didn't." Louis pointed out still on Liam's back.

"Touché." Harry said grabbing the milk this time. Liam tried to readjust Louis on his back and set him down but Louis just gripped on tighter around Liam's neck.

"You okay Payno?" Louis whispered quietly so only Liam could hear. This was the Louis that they didn't get to see much of but they always knew he was there when they needed him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just was a bit emotional last night, that's all." Liam answered quietly as well trying to downplay the fact that he was crying the night before.

"You were crying." Louis said in his 'Liam accept that you are in the wrong" voice.

"Okay I was, you win Tommo but I'm fine now." Liam said knowing Louis would make a big deal of this if Liam tried to argue any more than he already had.

"Good." Louis said before starting to nibble and suck on Liam's neck trying to form a love bite under his ear. If any of the fans ever saw a love bite on Liam's neck or any other part of his body like his chest, they would automatically think it was Sophia but almost every time it was the sneaky and loving work of Louis Tomlinson.

"Heyyyy, Louis, stop it, that hurtttsss." Liam whined but didn't make a big effort to stop Louis because he knew it was just an immature way that Louis used to tell Liam he loved him.

"Done!" Louis exclaimed as he admired his work before he went to copy Harry and Niall's actions and got himself and Liam a bowl of cereal. Louis set down Liam's healthy junk he liked to eat before launching into a conversation with the two other boys at the table. Liam went back to thinking about cuddly Niall and his mind for the second time this week, drifted back to the X-Factor. Niall had always been very cuddly it was just something he had and hadn't grown out of even in his older age he still loved a good cuddle with any of the boys but especially Liam nowadays.

He mostly liked to cuddle in the morning and night and then he was a bright sun shining on your day every other time of the day and it's been obvious to Liam ever since the X-Factor. Liam had faintly taken notice of this behavior Niall showed the night they were put together as a band. He didn't notice the pattern of only mornings and nights until the next morning when they were supposed to leave for their judge's house to perform. The boys had to get on the plane early in the morning so they could get there so it would be daylight when they got there to figure out the judge they got.

* * *

Just as Louis and Liam had left them, the two younger boys were still passed out when Liam awoke by his alarm. He had set it on his lowest setting knowing he would still wake up from it as he was a very light sleeper. There wasn't necessarily a good reason behind why Liam was such a light sleeper because it wasn't natural like most other people. Liam had to sleep outside on his front lawn on the day of April seventeenth because he had gotten beaten up so badly he passed out from the pain when he barely got to his front door the school corridor. No one had noticed when he was laying on the his lawn, unconscious and beaten. Liam really hadn't expected anyone to he didn't have any friends and everyone who didn't beat him walked past him like he was invisible. Liam had sat on his front lawn for quite some time debating if he should knock on the door so he could come inside but it was very late almost eleven thirty and Liam didn't want to disturb his parents. He was so afraid they would think he was even more pathetic than they already did so he quickly decided against the idea. Liam was so exhausted and in so much pain so he fell asleep very quickly on the lawn, luckily it was spring so it was warm outside and, there was a slightly warm breeze ruffling the leaves on the trees. Not even twenty minutes after Liam had fallen asleep, he felt a kick to the stomach and then two more in the exact same place. He immediately woke up and got punched and hit for the second time that day. His sisters had found him when they came home from a party, which he wasn't invited to as usual they brought him in and fixed him up before carefully laying him on his bed telling him how much the loved him and how he didn't deserve this. From that day on Liam almost never fell fully asleep, he couldn't and probably never was going to be able to, too traumatized from that horrific experience. In a nutshell Liam is a very light sleeper and he never needed to set his alarm loudly seeing as sometimes he could be awakened by the faintest sounds such as snoring and it would freak him out.

Liam got out of his bed quietly hoping he wouldn't wake the other boys because he had set his alarm much earlier than they needed to be awake. He did this so he could straighten his now curly locks as the straightening from yesterday morning had worn off well he had been sleeping. Liam was hoping he wouldn't have to ever show anyone his natural hair but he was now pretty sure his secret wasn't going to stay a secret for long as he was now in a band with very touchy band mates who really had no sense of personal space.  Little did Liam know that Louis was already awake and was watching Liam slowly walk into the bathroom with his curly hair visible for everyone or in this case only Louis to see very clearly. Louis was a lot quieter getting out of the bed that he slept in with Harry, because he was a natural prankster. Louis snuck up to the half opened the bathroom door.

Liam didn't see the need to close it all the way because he was sure no one else was going to get up anytime soon. Liam pulled out a pink straightener he had made Ruth and Nicola go out and buy because he was too embarrassed but it was on sale and was a very good straightener probably because it was meant for girls. Since Liam made them go do that they had bought him a pink one to get back at him but he didn't mind because when he got it he was happy he could finally straighten his what he thought were ugly curly locks mostly because the other guy at school, had said so, Liam just wanted to at least get rid of one thing from his dorky appearance. Louis wanted to laugh so bad, but he firstly wanted to wait and see what Liam was going to do after, because maybe it would be worth using as teasing material. Louis pulled his phone out and took a quick picture before Liam could straighten his actually quite cute and adorable curly locks so he could use it for black mail. Louis stood there for some time and was actually growing the need to pee while he was standing outside the hotel bathroom door waiting for Liam to do something else.

Louis was starting to understand why Liam woke up much earlier to straighten his hair it was five and they had woken up at four and they had to leave by six thirty and Louis could tell Liam had organized and planned the timing well. Liam had finally finished his hair and Louis's bladder was about to burst, he couldn't move around or he would blow his cover so he was just gripping his crotch area very tightly. Liam sat down on the toilet before slowly taking off his jeans he had slept in. He went to take his toy story boxers off as well that Louis knew he definitely had to tease him about. Louis realized he was probably going to have a wank or do something with his dick out so Louis barged in and swung the door open before Liam could go any further.

Immediately once the door moved Liam stopped his movements and yanked his boxers that he had already pulled half down, back up so Louis wouldn't see anything he wasn't meant to see but Liam was pretty sure Louis had already seen Liam's privates even though Liam's reflexes were quick. Liam had taken up boxing to stop the beatings that he received daily at school and, it worked but the kids still insulted, pushed, and hit knowing Liam was too soft to actually beat anyone up but at least it made the beatings less extreme. Liam's reflexes had grown fast from boxing but obviously not fast enough for Louis because he had still seen something that no one but Liam and his doctor had ever seen before.

"Louis! What are you doing!?!" Liam screeched when he yanked his clothing up and quickly stood up from the toilet seat while Louis walked in.

"Relax Leemo I just need a wee and it's not like your willy is anything special besides I only saw your balls I promise." Louis said as if it wasn't a big deal and though it was for Liam it really wasn't for Louis he knew they would see each others dicks sooner or later and thanks to him, and his unknown knowledge on personal space it was sooner. Louis pulled down his boxers and pulled his dick out without any shame or discomfort that Liam would see it before putting up the toilet seat lid up. Liam immediately turned away so he wouldn't see anything but didn't that didn't stop Liam from talking to Louis and questioning him.

"That doesn't make anything better! Why are you even up weeing at this hour, couldn't you wait? Wait...How long have you been standing there?" Liam asked his many questions cautiously hoping Louis had just gotten up to wee and had not seen his straightener or his naturally curly hair.

"Long enough." Louis said cheekily before ending his wee and feeling so much better even though his bladder hurt badly and it felt like it was getting back at him for holding it in for so long. Louis pulled his normal colored red, not toy story, Calvin Klein boxers up before going to lean on the counter so he could talk to Liam.

"What does long enough mean?" Liam asked hesitantly not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer. While Liam was waiting for Louis's response he was really hoping Louis had just woken up right now and hadn't been standing there for long and hadn't seen anything.

"Long enough, to see your adorably curly mop of hair before you decided to straighten it." Louis said before ruffling Liam's newly straightened hair.

"You saw...My...Natural...Hair?" Liam asked slowly hoping Louis was mistaken or fooling with him and actually hadn't seen his curly hair.

"Yup, your curly hair and it's cute, makes you look much younger like you should look, you are my _baby_ brother after all." Louis said while exaggerating on the word baby.

"I am not a baby!" Liam whined but didn't mention Louis's use of the word brother. Liam in the future found himself thinking of the boys more and more like brothers throughout the years that he spent with them. He had not really brought it up until the Billboard Music Awards when he was talking about them speaking at the podium in a backstage interview. At that time nobody commented on it besides Louis, though all he said was 'oh brothers' and from that point on he was never shy to refer to his boys as brothers. Louis had actually been the one to start referring to the other guys as family ever since they got put together during the X-Factor.

"Sure you're not little Leemo." Louis said while laughing but making sure to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake the other boys because they didn't have to get up for another fifteen minutes. Liam was too embarrassed to speak so Louis spoke up again.

"So the color pink and toy story. Any other nerdy things you like or is that it?" Louis teased fondly yet Liam thought he was being serious and thought Louis had finally realized what a dork he was even though their conversation last night made Liam have a bit of hope that Louis thought otherwise. Liam hadn't really had high hopes that the boys would like him or would treat him any different then the kids at school did but when Louis talked to him yesterday he thought maybe this time would be different but it was now obvious to Liam that it was not going to be any different and he should just leave now to avoid any further embarrassment, which knowing him couldn't be far ahead.

"I understand you think I am a nerd, you're not the first to so I am not offended and do not blame you, I am sorry, I will just be going now." Liam said quietly while trying to slip by Louis so he could leave the now tense bathroom. Louis saw the frown that laid upon Liam's face and his teasing smirk immediately disappeared as he stopped Liam from leaving by holding his arm out.  
   
"Whoa, Li I was just kidding, you're not a nerd and who were the other people because they were mistaken you are perfectly normal and awesome." Louis said frantically while trying to gather Liam into his arms so he could look into his eyes.

"They were no one." Liam said quickly as he really didn't want Louis to know that he had gotten bullied at school. Liam knew he was stronger than Louis and could easily escape Louis's grip but after he was squirming he decided to just give up and let his body go limp in Louis's arms.

"Li, I was just kidding, I didn't mean it, I was just stupidly fooling around." Louis said sincerely, really hoping he hadn't ruined his chance of friendship with Liam.

"It's okay, I tend to be very sensitive and emotional and I know you didn't mean it in that way, it just kind of triggered an automatic, developed defense in me." Liam said, while looking down at his feet.

"Hey don't blame yourself. I should have known and now I do and I promise to keep my jokes gentler but please know I didn't and will never do anything to initially hurt you with me it's always teasing." Louis said explaining himself before he lifted Liam's chin so he could look into Liam's brown, beautiful eyes.

"Thanks Louis." Liam said and he suddenly got a feeling of trust from Louis and decided to wrap his arms around the older boy. It was then Liam knew that Louis's hugs were now by far his favorite hugs though they were also the only hugs he had received from someone other than his parents or sisters. It didn't matter though because Louis smelled like friendship though friendship doesn't really have a smell, but if it did then it would smell like Louis.

"Great, we're good, so Toy Story?" Louis asked once again in a fond tone so Lam knew this time he wasn't making fun.

"Toy Story is awesome!" Liam said densely before walking out of the bathroom door with Louis trailing behind him.

"I never said it wasn't." Louis said with his hands up in front of his face in mock protectiveness.

"We should wake up the other boys, I'll get Harry and Zayn and you can get Niall." Louis didn't even wait for Liam to answer before he went over to Zayn and yanked the covers off of him and started jumping on his bed.

"Wake up Zaynie!" Louis shouted excitedly while Zayn dragged himself out of bed mumbling something about doing his hair in the bathroom and Louis being an idiot.

"Love you too Zaynie!" Louis screamed towards the closed bathroom door. Louis went to Harry and decided to take a calmer approach on waking the younger boy up.

"Hazza, you have to get up." Louis said in a much softer tone than how woke Zayn in. Louis sat down next to Harry so he could lay on the bed and rub Harry's back until he was fully awake. While Louis was attempting to wake Harry, Liam went over to where Niall looked like he was fully passed out and Liam was sure Niall wouldn't be waking up anytime soon without some help from the older boy.

"Niall....Niall." Liam whispered not really knowing how to wake Niall without being mean or loud.

"Niall you have to get up." Liam said a bit louder while nudging Niall's shoulder hoping Niall wouldn't be as touchy as he was last night because Liam wasn't used to any touching or cuddling and he wasn't by far used to the amount Niall did.

"I am up, but cuddle for a bit Li, we have ten extra minutes besides Louis and Harry are cuddling." Niall said pouting and using his innocent baby image to his advantage and Liam just couldn't say no to him. When Niall mentioned Louis and Harry Liam looked over and sure enough they were using the extra ten minutes they had since it was only six o'clock and they needed about twenty minutes to get ready.

"Really guys?" Liam said directing his comment to the boys on the bed that was on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Leemo you got me up early. I deserve some extra minutes of beauty sleep and extra cuddle time with my Haz." Louis said before sticking his tongue out at Liam and going back to snuggle with Harry.

"Why were you up early?" Niall asked curiously glancing between Liam and Louis.

"No reason!" Liam rushed out quickly beating Louis to answer the question and telling the other guys all the embarrassing things he had seen and learned about Liam.

"Let's cuddle Niall." Liam said hoping it would stop Niall from asking any more questions on the topic. It seemed to work as Niall dropped the matter and eagerly nodded his head before patting the spot next to him, urging Liam to sit down. Liam awkwardly sat down before moving to a laying position where he wasn't touching Niall whatsoever.

"That's not cuddling Leemo." Niall accused while moving closer to Liam until he was basically on top of Liam. Once Niall was close enough for his liking, he relaxed and laid his head down and went back to resting hoping to get as much sleep as possible before having to go on the plane. Liam went stiff when he felt Niall moving closer but he didn't make any attempt to stop him. Niall got comfortable and he was literally laying on top of Liam and Liam couldn't remember the last time he was this close to anyone not even his family and him had ever cuddled like this after he turned about ten and started flinching whenever anyone went near him. Liam could tell he would have a hard time adjusting into the band if he expected them to do all the adjusting so he made a deal with himself and told himself that he would try and be more open to things they did like cuddles and being more touchy than he was used to. Liam was used to absolutely no touching besides punching, hitting, and kicking.

Liam's band mates did more loving gestures when it came to touching and loved to cuddle, snuggle, hug, platonic kiss, and all of the above so it was a big adjustment Liam would have to make so he was going very slowly at getting used to the unfamiliar things they did. Liam hadn't told any of the boys anything about his high school experience besides the small, watered down, and little detailed things he had told Louis last night and this morning. Liam didn't see any point in telling the boys right now he thought it would be a good idea to wait a much longer time and maybe perhaps never let them know about his past school experience. If Liam felt they didn't need to know about ever then he didn't think he would be able to tell them because right now he had no desire to tell them anything. If all went well with the band and judges house and everything else, which Liam hoped it would, then he wouldn't have to go back to the horrible and horrific occurrence's that happened at his high school and there would be no use in telling them.

Though little did Liam know his band mates thought very differently about the subject but that was for us to know and Liam to find out. Liam kept glancing at the clock still slightly uncomfortable but Niall had made him relax a little, after about two minutes of lying there silently Liam stated to run his hand through Niall's incredibly soft blonde hair and when he started to do that Niall took it as the opportunity to start massaging Liam's neck and from his position he could only do it with one hand but it still calmed Liam down tremendously  
.  
"Okay guys, it's time to get ready and catch our car the judges ordered for us to take us to the airport, so we can get on the private jet." Liam said while untangling himself from Niall while Louis did the same with Harry. Once the two boys were out of bed Louis told the youngsters to get dressed while he and Liam went and got ready in the bathroom. Almost as if planned, at that moment Zayn walked out of the bathroom door, his hair all done perfectly as he walked towards the dresser the boys were sharing to get changed out of his pajamas. Liam walked into the bathroom first and turned around to close the door but when he did that he saw Louis strolling in right after him.

"What are you doing?" Liam questioned but didn't move away from guarding the door so Louis couldn't enter.

"Coming in to change." Louis said if it was that obvious, as he held up his new sweats and old band t-shirt. Liam looked down at his hand that carried his own basketball shorts and some pajama shirt he had packed to sleep in and then back up to Louis's clothes that he held above his waist so he could gesture to them when talking to Liam. Liam quickly figured out that Louis thought they were going to change in the same room.

"Oh, okay I will just wait outside until you're done and then change in here after you are done changing and leave." Liam said while trying to get past Louis's arm that he had put up to block Liam from leaving.

"You can leave but you have to get changed out there then, with the other guys. Either way you have to get changed. Once we are all changed we have quickly pack our bags and hurry out so we can catch our car. It's coming at six thirty and it's already six twenty one, we can't afford to waste time." Louis said before pushing through Liam so he could get into the bathroom and take off his shirt.

"You going to change or just stand there watching me." Louis said teasingly and he pulled his shirt off fully. Louis wasn't exactly ripped with amazingly strong muscles, but he was toned and had a slight pouch of belly fat sticking out on his waistline but Liam thought it was quite cute, in a totally friendly way though. Liam broke his trance and his cheeks flushed when he realized Louis had stopped changing and just stood there looking at Liam with smirk planted on his face. Liam immediately looked down at the ground and tried to look really anywhere besides Louis's eyes.

"Hey dude it's cool just try to change fast we don't want to be late." Louis said before he resumed changing.

"Can you like turn around though because I want to change my boxers." Liam said his faced flushed red when he said the words but he knew he had to ask because Louis was not going to turn around on his own because he didn't think it was that big of a deal when it was the biggest deal to Liam.

"Sure, I'll face the sink and brush my teeth." Louis said before turning his body to face the sink even though he wasn't finished changing his boxers.

"Okay....thanks. You can finish changing too though." Liam said as he turned around to so his back was facing Louis. Liam hesitantly took off his pants and boxers and quickly put on the new boxers and basketball shorts he had brought with him. He knew Louis had no interest looking at him when he had no pants on but he didn't want to take any chances so he put the shorts and boxers on as fast as he could. Louis who was behind Liam had taken off his boxers and was slowly grabbing his new ones because he wasn't really in as much of a rush as Liam was. Louis finished changing and out of instinct he turned around without checking to see if Liam was done first.

As soon as Louis turned around, he turned back realizing his mistake. After seeing Liam's shirtless back once he couldn't help himself and just had to stare into the mirror that was in front of him so he could see Liam who was behind him. Louis stared into the mirror and looked at Liam's back one more time. It was covered in bruises most faded but some that appeared to only be a two or three weeks old. If that was what his back looked like Louis couldn't help but wonder what the rest of his body looked like. When Liam told Louis that he could turn around, Louis didn't mention it, he just slung his arm over Liam's shoulder and rested it on Liam's chest so he could rub Liam's nipple. They walked out of the bathroom and Louis obnoxiously covered his eyes and started screaming.

"Is everyone decent, is everything clear for my innocent, virgin eyes to see?" Louis screamed as he ran around with his eyes closed and covered with his hands.

"We are clothed Louis, and since when are you innocent, or a virgin?" Niall asked as he grabbed his bag and the others did the same before walking out of the door together and onto the elevator.

"That is something for me to know and you to find out when we do our band bonding after we make it through to the live shows." Louis said cheekily and very confidently because he was almost one hundred percent sure they would make it past the judges house.

"We are not going to make it past if we don't practice though. "Liam said nervously.

"So right, after we get off the plane, we have to rehearse our song." Liam voiced practically because he had faith in them that they would make it far but that is only if they practiced.

"Or we could go in the pool Leemo." Louis said while smiling and rubbing Liam's back calmly showing that he was kidding and did appreciate Liam's worry. They went back to chatting and Louis's hand remained on Liam's back as he soothingly rubbing it and didn't push hard or apply any pressure, not wanting to hurt the younger boy even more. While Niall, Harry and Zayn talked Louis quietly slipped out of the conversation and focused on Liam.

"What happened to your back?" Louis asked as he continued rubbing.  
   
"I....fell?" Liam answered it more like a question as if he was questioning Louis and asking if he believed him.

"Mmmmm, okay are telling me the real reason on the plane or when we get there?" Louis asked but he did not stop rubbing soothing circles on Liam's back.

"Can't I just tell you during your so precious band bonding time, you're so keen on us having and are so sure we are going to have?" Liam asked hoping he would get out of telling him because Louis would forget if it was farther away rather than in an hour. Louis nodded his head and they went back into comfortable silence with the mummer of the other boys chatting away in the background. When the elevator bell dinged to let them know they were in the lobby the boys quickly walked out and ran through the lobby so they wouldn't miss their car.

When they reached the front of the hotel they walked through the door, to the outside and looked around before seeing the black van they drove in to the hotel, sitting in the same spot ready to take them to the airport. They all ran towards it and Zayn climbed into the back mumbling something about getting more sleep and Louis being an idiot. Louis and Harry sat in the same seats and the night before so Liam and Niall followed their lead and sat in the same order as yesterday. Everyone was still tired because it was only six in the morning and being teenage boys they liked to sleep in till noon. When their journey to the airport began Niall was sitting upright barely even touching Liam and Liam was perfectly fine with that. Every so often Niall would lean a bit more towards Liam, still not actually touching him but much closer than the position that he was before he moved, every time he got closer than before. Finally when the van stopped Niall was fully laying on Liam having adjusted his seatbelt so he could lay his head on Liam's shoulder.

Liam knew Niall was way too tired to walk and he quickly picked Niall up without giving himself anytime to over think the concept. They walked up the stairs to load onto the private jet. When they boarded the flight attendant showed them to their private cabin that all the groups had and was separated by a door and soundproof walls. There were eight seats four on one side and four on the on the other, but the seats were facing one another and were very close to each other but the other boys did not mind. Liam was slowly but surely adjusting to being much closer in distance than he was used to and since the chairs were so close Liam thought that this would be a great time to test out his new acceptance of being close to the other boys.

Immediately when they entered Zayn moved to the left side of the little cabin the had been put in to fly to their destination. He laid down on the leathered brown seats and took up the whole row of the two seats that meant for two people.  Liam sat down by the window and Niall sat next to him and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder. Louis sat across from Liam with Harry next to him in the aisle seat and Louis in the window seat. The jet cabin was extremely nice it had a mini fridge and a couch in the back with a TV screen mounted above the couch.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Louis suggested excitedly.

"Sure." Liam agreed but he had no idea how _Louis_ played truth or dare so he was in for a surprise.

"Why not." Harry said as he shrugged going along with the idea to keep Louis happy.

"Great idea, but what about Zayn?" Niall questioned.

"We should let him sleep. He'll be grumpy if we wake him up now." Louis said smartly knowing to not mess with his band mates sleeping schedule.

"Okay, I'll start Liam truth or dare?" Louis asked with a small smirk on his face. Liam looked a bit worried but nonetheless answered in a hesitant voice.

"Truth?" Liam said more like he was asking Louis if that was a good choice or more so than telling Louis.

"I will start not so explicit, when was your first proper snog, like all the glorious details what age, when, where, everything." Louis said before leaning in like a gossiping teenage girl waiting for Liam's answer. Liam didn't know how to answer because he hadn't had his first snog yet and that was very pathetic so obviously Liam didn't want the other guys to know that. Liam had barely even had his first kiss, let alone anything more than that, his first kiss had just been a peck on the lips and Liam had never seen the girl after. The thing that was stopping Liam from straight out lying through his teeth to the other boys was that he wasn't any good and lying to anyone outside of his parents, sisters, and occasionally teachers. One of the only things he could lie about to them was why he had bruises littering over his body or why his lip was cut and bleeding because he had a lot of practice with situations like that and practice makes perfect.

"I.....haven't really had any proper snogs." Liam said and as the words left his mouth he internally cringed at how stupid and pathetic it sounded. He had his head down and was biting his lip so hard it could draw blood. Liam didn't want to make eye contact so, he was looking at his lap playing with a loose thread on the hem of his old t-shirt.

"Hey dude, that's cool, it's no big deal." Louis said calmly before grabbing Liam's chin gently and forcing Liam to look into Louis's bright, ocean blue eyes that seemed to have a mischievous but loving sparkle in them.

"Your turn Li to pick someone." Niall said while nuzzling his blonde hair into Liam's neck hoping to make him feel better.

"Okay, Harry truth or dare?" Liam asked, and Niall's head snuggled further into Liam's neck after Liam spoke.

"Truth, but hit me hard, do two questions." Harry said while smiling.

"Wow, such a rebel Hazza." Louis said teasingly while poking at Harry's dimples and pulling on his luscious curls.

"Ummmm.... I don't have any, you two can ask the questions. "Liam said as he started to run his hands through Niall's hair, knowing he liked had it when Liam did it before.

"Okay what color underwear are you wearing?" Niall asked deciding to go easy on Harry for the first question.

"I'm not wearing underwear." Harry said cheekily.

"But I saw you grab boxers out of the drawer before we got changed?" Niall said with a confusing tone in his voice.

"I never put them on, thought why not go commando today so I did." Harry answered simply

"Okay next question, I have a really good one! Louis, let me ask it." Without even waiting for Louis to respond Niall spoke again.

"Have you ever watched porn, if so when was the last time you watched it." Niall said while smirking at Harry as he watched his face from smiling too shocked.

"I have seen it, and I don't know like four days ago, but I haven't watched it since then I was too nervous for my audition to wank." Harry said or more so mumbled as he kept his head down hoping it would lessen the chances of the boys actually hearing him. The boys burst out laughing and didn't stop for almost ten minutes. Harry's cheek were already red, but if it was even possible when the boys started laughing they got redder.

"Stop it guysssss!" Harry whined as he covered his face with his abnormally large hands.

"Awww, Haz we are only teasing." Louis consoled Harry while pulling him for a side hug and cuddle.

"Okay, my turn, Louis truth or dare?" Harry asked and hoped he could plot revenge on Louis because he had made fun of Harry but Harry knew that Louis was only teasing.

"Truth!" Louis said deciding he was too comfortable in his seat to say dare and have to get up.

"Okay, hmmmm? Got one! Okay Louis would you rather add four inches to your dick or four inches to your height?" Harry asked with a huge, very noticeable smirk on his face.

"My height totally, my down their junior is good." Louis answered easily with no hesitation.

"Since we are getting into the sexy array of questions, Niall truth or dare?" Louis asked glancing at Niall.

 "Truth." Niall responded confidently.

"Okay." Louis said smugly.

"How big is your willy Horan?" Louis said confidently as well as he stared at Niall not glancing away so he could see Niall's reaction.

"What? I don't know. I haven't measured it. I'll show you my length when you show us yours Tomlinson." Niall said chuckling nervously. Niall knew he had a smaller dick than an average teenage boy but he really didn't want to appear insecure to the other boys.

"Then I guess we will have to measure it for you, and don't worry I'll take mine out too if it makes you more comfortable." Louis winked and walked towards the phone that was installed in the wall so he could call for a measuring tape.

"Louis I am not going to just pull my dick out in front of a bunch of guys!" Liam said densely.

"So if we were girls, it would be different Leemo?" Louis asked as he hung up the phone after requesting a measuring tape.

"You know what I mean Louis!" Liam said his cheeks turning redder by the minute.

"This is band bonding so you are all obligated to precipitate and that is final." Louis said stomping his foot on the carpeted floor and it made him look like a whiny kid who wasn't getting their way. The boys knew better than to argue with Louis, even after only knowing him for two days, they knew he was insanely stubborn and that they had no chance of winning this fight against him. So they all reluctantly agreed and waited for the measuring tape to arrive. The flight attendant knocked on the door and then walked in with a yellow measuring tape in her right hand. Louis went up to her and took it before thanking her and shooing her out the door.

"Thanks love, bye!" Louis said closing the plane cabin door.

 "Okay so we have to get fully hard and then we measure." Louis said before taking his sweats and boxers off and his hand quickly went to his dick as he started pumping it before looking up to see if the other boys had done the same.  
Harry had followed the older boys lead and also had his larger hand on his dick but even though his hand was pretty large it didn't even cover his full dick. Liam had taken his shorts off but was hesitating on his boxers.

"Come on Li, there is nothing to worry about, we are all like brothers here." Louis encouraged and it worked because Liam shed his boxers but once he did his hand went to cover his dick so the others wouldn't see it. His hand curved inward and he started to slowly jerk off with the others, his cheeks still red as a fire truck where as Harry's had calmed down to a soft blush. Niall still hadn't removed any clothing and was picking off balls of lint on his sweats and not acknowledging the boys who were getting hard around him.

"Nialler, come on take your kit off, it isn't that big of a deal we are all guys and best mates, this will help us connect." Louis said seriously before cracking a smile and going back to pay attention on making his willy hard. Niall didn't want to be left out or to be thought of as a pussy, so he pulled his pants and boxers off in one quick movement before copying Liam's actions and having his hand immediately gravitate toward his lower region to cover himself.

"Okay Lou, bring the measuring tape over." Harry said gesturing to Louis and his dick. Louis measured Harry's and then his own and figured out Harry's was at least one or one and a half inches bigger than his own. Louis was six and a half whereas Harry was almost over eight. Louis was also two years older than Harry and Harry was only sixteen.

"How is this possible!" Louis screeched loudly.

"I am older than you!" Louis was still dumbstruck.

"I guess your junior does need some help." Harry teased while giggling but he knew he had already gone through puberty but, he didn't want to ruin his own fun by telling Louis that.

"Shut it styles, I need to regain my dignity, Payne come over here let me measure your willy." Louis said patting the spot next to him. Liam slide over and removed his hand from his dick which was only about half hard whereas Louis and Harry were sporting something much larger than a semi.

Louis measured Liam and was disappointed yet again to figure out that Liam was also bigger than him but only by about inch give or take a few centimeters. Louis was still six and a half and Liam turned out to be about seven and a half. Though unlike Harry, Liam had not gone through puberty yet and neither had Niall.

"Okay Nialler you couldn't make this any worse so let's measure you." Louis said gesturing to Niall so he would come over.

"I could measure myself?" Niall offered nervously.

"Just get your ass over here Horan." Louis said in a teasing tone. Niall slide on his butt over to the other boys and slowly removed his hand, he was fully hard, but he was nowhere near the other boys lengths. Louis brought the tape over to Niall's willy and measured and a smile slowly appeared on Louis's face as he let out a small chuckle. Louis leaned over to Niall's ear as his big brother instincts kicked in a bit.

"Have you hit puberty yet love?" Louis asked in a whisper because Niall was only four inches and Louis had searched it up when he was that age and knew he was done with puberty and he found out that he was almost completely average and he was six inches. Louis was two inches bigger than Niall's and Louis's was a bit below the average length for what it should be after puberty.

"I don't think so, how would I know?" Niall whispered back with a confused look on his face. Louis's faced flushed a bit red when he realized how uneducated Niall was but he decided to explain it to him, so he at least got the gist of it and because Louis felt like it was his duty as the oldest in the band.  
"Umm....You would start to get more hair under your arms and on your face which you are lacking in both areas and you get more hair on your balls too. You also develop your happy trail of hair. You would also get mood swings a bit and get urges to wank a lot more." Louis finished and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"So am I really that small because I haven't gone through puberty yet?" Niall questioned.

"It's less than average, but it will grow I promise you." Louis said before kissing Niall's cheek and standing up before grabbing his sweats and putting them on not bothering with his boxers.

Louis pulled Niall up before dragging him to his old seat next to Harry who was already sitting there still naked claiming he didn't feel like wearing close right now Louis decided to not bother with getting sleepy Niall changed and decided to just throw a blanket over him to keep him modest, as one naked teenage boy was enough. Louis went to sit down in Niall's seat next to Liam and saw Liam looking out the window.

"Hey Lili?" Louis asked in a sweeter voice than usual.

 "Yes Louis?" Liam replied as he turned to face Liam.

"Can we cuddle?" Louis asked sweetly putting on the whole act so Liam would say yes to cuddle.

"Sure Lou." Liam answered as he scooted closer, he knew Louis was putting on an act but he honestly didn't care. Once Louis was close enough he leaned in but instead of cuddling he put his mouth on Liam's neck and started sucking.

"Wha-what are yo- oh you doing, Louis?" Liam asked nervously as he squirmed from uncomfortableness but didn't attempt to stop Louis or try to get away.

"Giving you a love bite, duh!" Louis said but barely unattached his lips from Liam's neck to speak and answer Liam's question.

"Oh.....I have never been given one of those." Liam said as he relaxed a bit and turned his neck, so he wouldn't get a kink in it for keeping it in the same place for so long while Louis worked on it.

"You have never gotten a love bite? Well then I feel honored to take your love bite virginity." Louis said not stopping his mouths movements of sucking and biting.

"I have also never had a best mate measure my dick before." Liam pointed out, he didn't even notice he said best mate until the two words came out of his mouth and he immediately stilled not knowing what Louis's reaction would be. Liam thought of the worse possibility's like Louis lashing out at him or punching and, spitting on him.

"I am glad you tried a new thing then Liam, good for you." Louis said still continuing his love bite that was in progress Louis heard Liam say best mate but he decided to not mention it o comment on it because he could feel Liam tense up under him and he may be an idiot but he was not stupid. Louis had eventually finished his love bite that was now very obviously sitting on Liam's neck.

He flicked his tongue over the mark before unlatched his mouth from Liam's neck. When Louis got up, he realized Liam had fallen asleep so Louis cuddled even closer to the younger boy and threw a thick wool blanket on top of their bodies. They had no idea what was in store at the judge's house but they were excited and ready, together, as a band.

* * *

 

Liam was daydreaming from his spot at the table, with his untouched cereal sitting out in front of him on the tabletop. Louis had finished his own coco puffs a long time ago and was just sat in his chair talking to Niall and Harry who were both owners of empty bowls that sat out in front of them too. Louis noticed that Liam was in a bit of a trance so Louis went to go sit in Liam's lap to shake him out of it and to try and wake him up a bit.

"Thinking about the X-Factor again?" Louis asked as he attached himself to the opposite  side of  Liam's neck than before.

"Yeah.....I was." Liam said as he tilted his neck more towards Louis as the sensation was comforting at the time.

"And are you okay?" Louis questioned knowing Liam could get very upset sometimes when he thought about the X-Factor. Liam looked around the tour bus he was on because he was on tour with his best mates that were brothers to him and then he looked back at Louis who had his teeth out and was lightly nipping the area of skin on Liam's neck.

"Yeah, I am good." Liam said with a small smile on his face.

"The press are going to have a field day with all the marks you're leaving on my neck. Everyone is going to think me and Sophia went crazy." Liam commented on the red mars Louis had left littered all around his neck.

"But Sophia didn't leave them I did!" Louis said a bit louder that necessary as he bite down a bit harder to make his point. Liam knew Louis could get extremely jealous of his girlfriend and sometimes if Liam was spending to much of his attention on the other boys when they were on stage Louis would get jealous of them too, wanting all of Liam's attention on him.

"I know Lou, and I'll know you were the one who did them, my best mate." Liam said and  
when Louis was finished Liam got up and kissed his cheek to reassure Louis that no one could replace him.

"Lets do a cuddle and movie session like old times!" Niall said as he ran up and jumped into Liam's arms so he would carry Niall to the couch. Louis and Harry followed close behind as the joined Niall and Liam on there small but perfectly sized couch for a movie marathon until they arrived in San Diego.

They cuddled up and started the first movie, and Liam knew that everything wasn't perfect and it would never be but that was okay because everything didn't need to be perfect when he had his boys.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked please comment and give kudos. I really appreciate all the comments I get so even if your an anon which I was for a really long time, please comment. Your comments will mean so much to me! Thanks so much for reading, the next chapter should be up by mid-next week. I might make a specific day to update when I figure out the general amount of time it will take me to write. Once again thanks so much and please comment! xoxo


	3. Pools, Problems, and Paul

 

 

The boys had gone through all of the batman movies while cuddling on the couch together and that's exactly how Paul had found them. The couch was more like a chair because of how small it was and it was beyond Paul how they all managed to fit on it and why they all wanted to fit on it when there were two of the exact same chairs near it on either side. Paul decided not to question it as usual because some of the stuff the guys got up to was way past what Paul was willing to understand about them. Paul reckoned it would be easiest to wake Liam first so he moved over to the edge middle of the couch where Liam was squished, in between Niall and Louis.

"Liam, Liam." Paul whispered as he shook Liam's shoulder. Liam immediately awoke from the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Wait... Paul why are you here? You quit to go to your family." Liam said as he slowly rose from the small seat, making sure to not make any sudden movements to disturb Niall or Louis who were cuddled next to him, having fallen asleep during the movie. As he slid out, his open spot became occupied by Louis and Niall who fell on top of one another when Liam left but they didn't wake up, just snuggled with each to replace Liam.

"I did, you are correct but all the, rumors and partying brought me to a conclusion." Paul jerked his head to Louis when he said the words partying and rumors.

"It was brought to my attention after some time, that I missed you boys and realized you are the family I have to be with right now." Paul said with a small smile growing on his face.

"Your back!?! As our tour manager! We have to kick this Sam guy to the curb!" Liam said while jumping up and down before running towards Paul and forcing him into a hug. Liam had been so excited so he had forgotten to speak quietly and the other three boys that were laying on the couch arose and looked around confusingly before their eyes laid on Paul who Liam hadn't stopped hugging.

"Paul?" Niall asked with his Irish accent thick as he was still half asleep and wondering if he was dreaming and hadn't actually woken up to see one of his favorite men in the world.

"Yeah, it is me, how have you been little Nialler?" Paul said as he untangled himself from Liam, who had a death grip on him and walked over to the couch and picked Niall up. Having been around the boys for some time, he knew about Niall's cuddly moods and when he should pick him up and bring him in for a snuggle and that is exactly what Paul did. Paul reached up and grabbed Niall from Harry and Louis without any trouble, seeing as he was their body guard so he was required to be quite buff and strong.

Niall immediately cuddled in closer and Liam knew that Niall definitely wasn't going to grow out of his sleepy cuddly mood, nearly as fast as he ever did when he was with Liam. Niall absolutely adored the older man and didn't feel himself letting go anytime soon.

"PAUL!" Louis screamed as he got out of his sleepy daze and went running towards the bigger man at full speed. Louis smashed into him creating group hug between himself, Niall whose head was still deeply snug in Paul's neck, and Paul who had one hand gripped onto Niall holding him up and the other wrapped around Louis. Harry joined in the hug and Liam rejoined in hugging Paul after harry had wrapped his arms around Louis who was snuggled deep into Paul's chest. The hug lasted for quite some time before Paul moved the boys to the abnormally small couch and set Louis on his left side, Harry on his right, and Liam got up and went around them so he was leaning on the left arm of the couch but Paul kept Niall in his lap.

Niall had taken it the worst when Zayn had announced that he was leaving the band and though the comfort from the other boys was great and always there. Niall had missed his occasional cuddle session that he had with Paul. Niall was eager to make up for the lost time of cuddling that he didn't have when Paul was gone.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, the huge smile not looking like it would be leaving his face anytime soon.

"Well, as I told Liam, some of you looked like you could use a little extra looking after." Paul said directing his comment to Louis as he gave Louis pointed look. Louis looked down at his lap in mock shame before shrugging and sending a smirk towards Paul. When Paul was looking after them, he had set strict rules that the boys could not break or you had to deal with Paul and his consequences and none of the boys wanted that.

When Paul had left, their new tour manager could have cared less about what they were doing as long as they didn't get themselves into deep horrible trouble that was unmixable. Anything other than that was fine with him. If they were under the care of Paul during the time they weren't and did some of the things the new manager had let them get away with they would be in some deep shit with Paul.

When the boys were with Paul unlike the new tour manager, with Paul if you got into the slightest bit of trouble he was on your ass, yelling at you but that was how the boys liked it, they liked knowing they had a crew member who really cared about them and there well being. The new tour manager they had gotten when Paul left only cared about their image not the boys themselves like Paul had, so Louis acted out and went out partying and the other boys had also been a bit careless.

Paul had noticed there change in behavior and had noticed the trouble that Louis had been getting into and he decided he needed to be with his boys, he was like there father on tour since they had to leave there family's for such a long time. Everything from March to June had been a complete roller coaster, and that was exactly the time span that Paul had left the boys and hadn't been there to care for them, so he made the connection that the boys needed him and that was exactly the connection Harry, Louis, Liam, and mostly Niall had wanted him to make. They wanted to let him know that they still needed him and in some bizarre way Louis plan on acting out had worked.

The boys loved teasing Paul, running away, and giving him a hard time but with their new manager they couldn't do that, and once they realized that, the missed Paul even more. The boys decided they needed a plan and it was obviously Louis's idea to have him act out and maybe that would urge Paul to come back. It was definitely risky but what Louis idea wasn't, so the boys went along with it and somehow it some twisted way, it had worked.

"So let me guess, it was all Louis's idea?" Paul asked looking directly at Louis before turning his head to the other boys.

"It was but we went along with it. So it was all of us!" Niall said quickly hoping to gain some of the credit for bringing their favorite body guard and crew member back.

"Okay, okay though it wasn't the most thought out idea and seeing as it was Louis's thought and that doesn't surprise me, but I'm glad you boys brought it to my attention that I should come back, but you know a phone call could of worked." Paul said feeling grateful that he got a second chance at working for these boys.

"That wouldn't have been any fun though." Louis said cheekily as he turned and pulled Liam from the side of the couch, over the arm onto his lap. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam's neck before trying to pinch Liam's nipples. Louis succeeded but immediately after he had touched Liam's nips, Liam took Louis's dainty sized hands and held on to them while rubbing and caressing them slightly.

While Liam massaged Louis's fingers and knuckles they talked to Paul about everything he had missed, some of it hilarious stuff like Niall being able to eat four huge of some sort of horrendous Swedish candy. Some of it was sad like Louis having the same recurring nightmares about Zayn telling him that they would never be best mates again after what Louis had said to him on twitter and other horrible things that Louis still hadn't told the boys about yet not even Liam but Liam knew about the other scary night terrors Louis had because he was the one Louis almost always came too.

Most of it was happy stuff, like the boys having a much more enjoyable time on stage, Louis breaking things off with Eleanor after realizing they just weren't in love anymore and would be happier apart and that statement had been so true and they were both happier now, and Liam getting more serious with Sophia though it didn't mean more intimate.

Though it did mean spending much more of his time messing around, hugging, and paying attention to Louis on and off stage because Louis got easily jealous by most people Liam interacted with, worried that he could be easily replaced by one of them. Liam wanted to make sure Louis knew that he could never be replaced by a girlfriend because Louis was Liam's best mate and nothing could change that but Louis did need a bit more convincing and Liam was happy to provide that extra bit of persuasion.

Some of the stuff was concerning or embarrassing at least to Harry but to the other guys it was more on the concept of worry. Harry had started to wet the bed again. He had wet it during the X-Factor but it wasn't a recurring thing because he got more comfortable and relaxed with the boys and got less and less nervous as he and the boys grew closer together.

Harry had started to have problems again after they had released there first single 'What makes you beautiful' the other lads agreed that it was just stress and would stop soon enough and they were right on the second part, about it going away soon but not so much on the first, according to Harry. Harry had repeatedly told the boys that he didn't get nervous or stressed though his throwing up sessions before performing on the X-Factor said differently and it made the boys especially skeptical to believe Harry when he tried to convince them that his nerves were apparently nonexistent.

The boys and Paul talked for a long time and about an hour before they had to go to sound check Paul decided to recap on the important things the boys had told him.

"So, Louis you and Eleanor breaking up wasn't a publicity stunt?" Paul confirmed and he looked at Louis waiting for an answer.

"No it wasn't we are over for good, we just grew out of each other." Louis said while shrugging. He hadn't taken the breakup to badly. They hadn't actually acted like they were dating they mostly acted like friends and Louis knew that he and Eleanor wouldn't lose each other as friends so not much had changed.

"Okay and your night terrors?" Paul prompted trying to get an answer out of Louis, as he had avoided the question the whole time the five had been talking.

"They are occasional, but I have the lads and my boy Payno." Louis said hugging Liam closer while Liam leaned into Louis's touch. Still sitting or more like laying now on Louis's lap even after the hours they had spent talking.

"Liam, you and Sophia are being safe, correct?" Paul said, making Liam go bright scarlet red.

"Yes! We haven't even done anything to that extreme yet!" Liam said while hiding his face in his hands, bringing his head down to his lap in embarrassment.

"To that extreme? Payno what haven't you told me!?!" Louis said while biting on the skin Liam had stupidly left exposed when he put his head down in his lap.

"Nothing! Nothing! We haven't done anything!" Liam said as he jerked his head back up when he felt Louis's lips on the back of his neck near to the skin under his ear.

"Really, or are you lying to me because I'm your best mate so I know when you're lying so nice try but spill!" Louis said loudly making sure Liam heard him, seeing as his head was still in between his legs in embarrassment.

"Just....like stuff." Liam said hoping Louis would stop integrating him but knowing Louis, Liam already knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Such as?" Louis questioned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Only hand jobs Louis! Just drop it!" Liam said growing even more embarrassment, he wasn't necessarily upset with Louis just humiliated a the fact that Louis made him admit that especially in front of Niall, Harry, and Paul who were just watching the humorous exchange between Liam and Louis with smiles on there faces.

"Okay, okay Payno. I'm sorry." Louis apologized and started massaging Liam's neck, knowing Liam would relax and forgive Louis after a minute.

"Thank you for that piece of information Liam, now Niall." Paul started saying after giving a small chuckle at Liam's embarrassment.

"Louis made me!" Liam protested, but he was starting to relax into Louis's hands movements on his neck.

"So Niall, how has your knee been doing, it hasn't been acting up?" Paul asked as he ignored Liam and looked down at the boy that was on his lap.

"It hasn't! I can actually do some jumps on stage! It's gotten so much better!" Niall said excitedly, as he was happy to talk about his healing knee, ever since it had gotten so much better after his surgery from last year.

"That's great buddy!" Paul said ruffling Niall's blonde fluffy hair. Harry knew that Paul was going to address him next since all the other big issues were already mentioned by Paul. When Harry had started wetting the bed during the X-Factor he and Louis were very close and he was the one that Harry had gone to for help. Almost all the times it had happened after then too, Harry went to Louis feeling safe and comfortable enough to let Louis help him.

They still were very close but when it started happening again Harry didn't want Louis to think he was a baby or at least younger than he already was. So because of that Harry went to Liam and let Liam help, because Liam still held the name daddy direction when needed.

There wasn't much you could when you were on a tour bus but Liam always tried his best, he changed the sheets, put new ones on, and gave Harry a snack or warm milk or whatever he wanted which was normally a cuddle and for Liam to not talk about it and Liam wasn't one to deny his Hazza's needs.

"Harry, have you been dry for long enough?" Paul asked but he didn't know how to word it without it seeming awkward so he acted as if it wasn't awkward at all, and it was completely normal to be talking about bed wetting.

The boys and Paul had made a rule about Harry's occasional bed wetting problem and that was until he had gone 'dry' for five days, he couldn't have any liquid besides water during the day and was limited to two or three bottles per show and couldn't have any liquid after the show because that was almost right before he went to bed. Harry insisted that he didn't need to see a doctor but that didn't stop Paul from calling the doctor and asking loads of questions.

The doctor had confirmed that is was most likely caused from stress, and he had recommended that Harry should drink water in replacement of any carbonated drink, as water wasn't nearly as hard on the bladder as sugary drinks, tea, or coffee was.

"I was for three days, but last night I woke up damp and changed myself before going back to sleep with the lads." Harry confessed in an embarrassed whisper hoping Louis wouldn't hear or at least wouldn't comment on it because Louis didn't even know his problem had come back seeing as Harry had gone to Liam. Harry didn't have high hopes because when Liam had mentioned it briefly before to Paul Louis hadn't said anything, so he was bound to say something regarding the topic now.

"Why didn't you tell us Haz?" Louis asked a little hurt that Harry hadn't come to him.

"I told Liam." Harry said in a small voice before shrugging, and looking down hoping that Louis wouldn't get mad at him.

"Why didn't you let me know, you know I will help you whenever you need it?" Louis said concerned about the fact that Harry might not trust him enough to tell him anymore like he did before.

"It's just embarrassing." Harry said hoping Louis would leave it at that, at least for now. Louis went to respond to Harry but Paul interrupted him.

"Guys you can discuss this later, right now we have to go to sound check." Paul said while getting up and setting Niall down on the ground. The boys followed him out of the bus door but Louis lingered behind so he could wait for Harry, seeing as Harry was the last one to get up off the couch.

"We can talk about this later Haz, right? And you know I'm not mad or upset, right?" Louis asked making sure Harry confirmed that he knew Louis wasn't mad because he wasn't, just curious and confused. Harry nodded his head slightly before reaching out to hug Louis. Louis returned the hug and buried his face in Harry's long curls that smelled fruity.

They separated and walked out of the bus together into the venue. As they were walking they meet up with the other boys and Liam pulled Louis aside.

"When did this all start because I didn't even know it was accruing until it happened after we released our first single, was that when it started?" Liam asked, his protective side coming out as he worried about his younger band mate.

"Well....." Louis drifted off as he thought back to the X-Factor.

* * *

 

When they were all back into there own seats on the plane with Liam next to Niall and Harry in his normal seat but also taking up Louis's spot next to him because Louis had gone over to sit by Zayn when Harry had taken over their row of seats claiming it his own.

"Before we land the pilot is going to do a loopety loop so make sure you hold on because it's quite fast and cool." Louis said to Zayn before they were going to land as he wanted to say it before they took off but Zayn had already clocked out in his seat, Louis knew that it was Zayn's first time on a plane so he was pretty sure Zayn would believe him because he had no knowledge to base it off of and if Louis did say so himself he was a pretty decent liar especially when it was for a laugh.

Zayn immediately gripped onto the arms of the seat harder before loosening his grip just a bit before he questioned Louis.

"Are you serious? You're not joking with me?" Zayn said as he was a bit skeptical on Louis's fact because he knew Louis was a jokester.

"I am totally serious. It's actually quite fun." Louis said trying not to laugh at how freaked out Zayn looked. Louis then felt a bit bad when he saw that Zayn looked so scared that he might cry. Zayn wasn't one to just show his emotions as he kept to himself but he looked ready to burst into tears.

"Zayn, Zaynie, I was kidding with you I promise I didn't mean to scare you." Louis said as he hugged Zayn the best he could with his seatbelt on and the best he could with Zayn pushing against him yelling profanities.

"You idiot! I wasn't scared just......nervous." Zayn decided on as he calmed down and stopped screaming when he realized Liam was giving him a death glare from the other side of the plane while Liam cuddled Niall close trying to lull him back to sleep after he was awaken by Zayn yelling at Louis.

"Sorry Liam, sorry Ni." Zayn said quieter though he knew Liam didn't hear him. While Zayn was distracted by Liam and Niall he stopped struggling and Louis got his arms around him and had started rubbing his shoulder. They stayed like this for about twenty minutes until the pilot announced that they could undo their seatbelts. The boys walked out of the plane together and were immediately met by a gust of hot wind.

"It is scorching out here!" Louis said while fanning his face with his hand while his other one held his duffle bag.

"They said we have to be at our judges house at four and it is almost three thirty, so we have to get going." Liam said while looking around for their car that was supposed to take them to their house. Liam searched the whole entire car park for the car that they had been given the keys to and had been told to drive to a location that they had also given Liam.

"I don't know where our car is." Liam finally admitted after about two minutes of no success.

"Leave it to me Leemo!" Louis said as he took the keys out of Liam's hand. He started obnoxiously pushing the buttons that were located on the little car remote. Louis looked up from the pad in his hand before pushing more of the buttons. They then all heard a beeping and honking car that was echoing through the garage.

"And that boys, is how you find a car." Louis said while smirking and running towards where the noise was coming from. The boys quickly followed Louis and they all were out of breath when they stopped in front of a red car beside Liam, seeing as he had joined the track team after he had taken up boxing to get in shape and defend himself. Liam had taken up boxing just as a hopeless way to stop people from beating him up and it had worked but it had also gotten Liam really in to working out so he joined the track team.

Big mistake because that gave people an even more chance to make fun but Liam didn't let the people get to him this time and he had kept going with track and was training almost every day and it kept his mind off not having anything to do because he didn't have any friends to hang out with and such.

"Who can drive because I don't have my license yet?" Liam questioned as he held the keys that Louis had handed back to Liam after they had stopped in front of the car. Liam held up in the air and waved them around waiting for someone to speak up and take them.

"I can." Louis said snatching the keys back from Liam as he got into the driver's seat of the car. Liam got into the passenger seat and the three other boys hopped into the back seat with Niall and Harry at the windows and Zayn in between them. Louis started the car and slowly drove out of the parking garage and got onto the road.

"You can drive, right?" Liam asked hesitantly fearing for him and the other boys life's.

"Well, I have my license if that is any help." Louis informed as he sped up, making Liam subconsciously grip tighter onto the seat.

"Jesus Li, calm down we are going to be fine." Louis said before taking one of his hands off the wheel to twist Liam's nipple. The car swerved toward the left and Liam out a scream and Harry let out a not so manly shriek. Niall just held onto Harry for dear life and Zayn well, Zayn was somehow still asleep.

"How is he sleeping?" Harry asked hyperventilating a bit and taking deep breaths to calm himself down as Louis regained control of the car and slowed down. They were in the car for about fifteen more minutes with Louis's reckless driving almost killing them three times.

When they reached their destination Niall dramatically ran out of the car and started kissing the ground praising the lord that he was still alive or that's what the other boys got from his continuous screams. Liam just shakily got of the car and Zayn followed still a bit hazy from his sleep. Harry and Louis got out of the right side of the car and started talking normally, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So we are totally going in one of the like eight pools that are here, right?" Louis said as he got his bag out of the trunk where they had all put their bags. Louis unloaded everyone's belongings from the back of the car while Niall and Harry mindlessly agreed to go into the pool and grabbed their bags from the ground where Louis had carelessly thrown them and gotten scolded by Liam for doing so.

"Wait, guys what about rehearsing?" Liam questioned nervously as he was hoping they could get at least some practice in before they actually had to start practicing. Liam knew that they needed to rehearse but he also knew that he hated to admit it but the boys deserved some sort of break and swimming seemed like a perfect break.

"Louis don't even start." Liam said holding his hand up to Louis knowing he would start going on about Liam being too uptight and not giving them any slack.

"Going in the pool would be a great time for relaxing. I'm on board." Liam said with a small smile before he moved over to where Louis was standing by Harry and gave Louis a small side hug which Louis turned into a full blown bear hug.

Zayn looked hesitant but nonetheless followed the other boys into the bathroom creating small talk with Harry about what song they should sing. When they got to the bathroom Harry immediately striped not having any shame, as his junk just laid between his legs limp as he searched for his trunks in his bag.

"Hurry it up Haz!" Louis said as he walked past Harry and playfully smacked his bum. Louis was already changed and he went over to where Liam as standing in the rather humongous bathroom that was inside the huge house. Louis went behind Liam and wrapped his arms around his bare back. Liam had gotten more comfortable with the guys but that didn't stop him from flinching a little when Louis put his arms around him.

Louis let go of Liam after a couple of seconds and backed away slightly so he could study Liam's back. The bruises were obviously faded, as Liam had been at boot camp for some time and that had given him a break from his high school experience.

"Whoever hurt you, you know that it will never happen again because me and the guys, especially me will always protect you." Louis said as he rubbed up and down Liam's back. His rubbing had pressure but not enough to hurt Liam just enough to sooth and relax him.

"I know." Liam said with a smile as he finished pulling up his swim trunks before Niall came over to them and whispered something into Louis's ear.

"Louis.....my dick is hard........what do I do?" Niall quietly said into Louis's ear.

"You know how to wank right Ni, just go do that." Louis said pointedly as he made a wanking motion with his hands. Liam had left them to go and talk to Harry and Zayn while Louis and Niall had their whispering discussion.

"Yes I know how to wank Lou, but I almost never do it unless it's night or I am home alone. Like.....where do I go to......wank?" Niall asked, his voice still quiet so only Louis could hear him.

"Just go to the toilet and do your thing." Louis said as he pushed Niall towards the separate room that was put in for the just for toilet and shower, as the room they were standing in only held the sink and a bunch of extra space they had used to change in.

  
"Where do I do it? In the shower? I did that once at home." Niall asked still confused on what Louis was telling him.

"Oh god, I do not need to hear your wanking experiences. Just sit on the toilet or in the shower whatever you're comfortable with and do it." Louis answered and he expected Niall to walk towards the door but he didn't.

"Yes Niall?" Louis asked not even waiting for Niall to speak up. Louis may of seemed annoyed but he really wasn't because Niall was like a younger brother to him and he didn't mind helping him out even if it was an awkward embarrassing topic.

'I normally use the lube my brother gave me otherwise it hurts but I don't have it here so.....?" Niall said still on the quieter side not really wanting the other boys to pick up on the conversation.

"Whatever judge we have probably has lotion in a cabinet somewhere so go look for that, it should be a good replacement." Louis said for a final time before pushing Niall towards the room once again and this time he went so he could go look for some lotion and do his business.

Once everyone was changed Niall still wasn't done so Louis screamed that they were going outside to one of the many pools. Louis then pushed pass the rest of the boys running in front of them and yelling back that the last one was a rotten egg. Harry immediately ran after Louis and Zayn quickly followed. Liam caught up quickly and screamed at Louis to slow down, telling him he was going to fall.

Luckily Louis didn't fall and made it to the pool first with Liam right on his tail and Zayn and Harry following quickly behind them. Louis jumped it without even testing the water to see the temperature which was what Harry did before deciding it was a good temperature and jumped in right after Louis. Liam was about to be sensible and go over to the steps but the movements of Zayn stopped him in his tracks.

Zayn had moved over to the lounge chair and sat on his towel he had set down beforehand. Zayn was nervously biting his finger nails and looking around anxiously as if he was trying to find something but in reality he just didn't want to look at the boys and accidentally make eye contact with one of them. Liam knew something was up immediately, seeing as he was really good at detecting body language.

Liam followed in Zayn's footsteps and sat beside him on the long white chair. He sat relatively close but not to close to make Zayn more uncomfortable than he already was for some reason that Liam intended to find out.

"Hey what's up?" Liam asked as he spoke softly so he didn't scare the lad.

"The sky?" Zayn said as he chuckled dryly at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Zayn, you know what I meant." Liam said with a hint of sternness to his voice telling Zayn that he should tell the truth.

"I am just not really into the whole water thing." Zayn said simply before looking back down and then up again at Liam's face.

"That's fine. Can you not swim or you just don't like it?" Liam asked and was just naturally curious and wasn't trying to embarrass Zayn in any way.

"I am just kind of afraid because I kind of can't swim." Zayn said but mumbled the last part hoping Liam wouldn't hear him.

"That's okay you can just dip your feet in and all will be well." Liam suggested as he stood up and reached out for Zayn's hand so he could pull him up as well.  
   
"You are sure the other boys won't make fun of me or be mad that I'm not going in?" Zayn asked as he moved towards the pool so he could sit on the edge.

"You are going to be fine, you can be like the referee or something when we play a game like chicken." Liam said as he walked to the steps once more and got in quickly. He swam over to Harry and Louis, as Niall was still inside doing his 'business'.

"Zayn isn't going to come in." Liam informed the other guys and they didn't question, knowing that this was a subject they shouldn't pester about.

"Where did Niall go?" Harry asked while looking around. Now just noticing they were missing their blonde Irish friend.

"He's right here!" Niall screamed as he ran and jumped in right where the boys were standing and creating a huge splash. Once Niall was in the pool Louis swam over to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Are you good? Did you finish and find the lotion?" Louis questioned in a soft voice as he was genuinely interested hoping his younger band mate was done and had done it right.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I found it and I finished." Niall answered before swimming over to where Liam was standing and scolding Harry for running on the cement while he was going to jump in.

"But Niall did it!" Harry whined, not liking the fact that a boy only a year older that him was lecturing him. Harry was the youngest out of the five boys and though he acted mature sometimes with his perverted jokes, he wasn't afraid to show his young age and inform the boys again in case they had forgotten.

"And Niall won't do it anymore, but you can't get hurt, we can't afford it. We need your voice. Well actually everyone's voice is needed so we can't have any injuries and that goes for all of you." Liam lectured the boys while not only looking at Harry but also three other guys around him in the pool. 

All of the guys nodded knowing Liam was right and that they shouldn't talk back. After the serious moment had passed Louis decided they should play chicken and that was exactly what they did. They stayed at the pool for a long time before agreeing that they should get out, as they were all looked like prunes and had to film bits and parts of the show, that would air tomorrow.

Once they had finished talking with the producers. The boys had found out they would figure out what judges house they were in tomorrow and would have tomorrow and the day after to rehearse before performing for whatever judge they had gotten. Louis had wanted to stay up but Liam had convinced him that they should get as much sleep as possible, seeing as the youngsters were just about to fall asleep and were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

They all picked their beds as there was three double beds and Zayn had claimed that he should get his own. Louis and Liam had gotten into one and Niall and Harry went into the other one.

"Goodnight boys." Louis said and got mummers of replies from the other boys around him that were too tired to speak properly. The boys had all fallen to sleep within minutes and were all ready for a full night sleep. Around three in the morning Harry had awaken and for a couple seconds he didn't know why but once he moved slightly, he was informed that the sheets surrounding him were damp as were his boxers he had gone to sleep in.

Harry didn't want the other boys to find this out but in reality he actually had no idea what to do. When Harry was back home and this happened his mom would always do everything while he made tea for himself and his mother. It wasn't a secret that Harry and Louis were close so when Harry had to pick someone to help him his mind immediately flickered to Louis.

Harry slowly got out of bed in his wet pants and walked over to where Louis and Liam were sleeping or more like spooning as Louis had his arms wrapped around Liam and Liam's head was on Louis's chest. Harry went to the left side of the bed and shook Louis ever so lightly. Louis awoke after Harry had shaken him quite hard and hard whispered loudly into his ear.

"Harry what are you doing up?" Louis as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes so he could see properly.

"Well, umm....., you see...." Harry tried to explain but couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. Louis was fully awake by the time Harry had finished his attempt to try to tell Louis what had happened and Louis could now smell the stench of urine.

"Did you wet the bed?" Louis asked carefully, as he didn't want to scare the younger boy or embarrass him any more than it looked like he was.

"Yes, and I don't know what to do." Harry said in shame as he looked down at his bare feet so he wouldn't have to look at Louis.

"It is fine Hazza. I will help you, let's go back to your bed." Louis said as he started getting up before he noticed how ashamed Harry looked.

"Hey, hey your fine, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Louis said while he reached down to grab Harry's hand and squeeze it tightly to reassure Harry.

"Okay should I go get changed, or...." Harry asked in a confused voice as he really didn't really know what to do.

"Good ahead and change your clothes and I will clean up out here." Louis said as he shooed Harry into the bathroom. Harry went to his bag to get another pair of boxers and once he had grabbed them he rushed into the bathroom so he could change out of his sticky wet boxers he was wearing currently.

When Harry had walked back out Louis had already changed the sheets, put new ones on, and took Niall off the bed he was sharing with Harry, so he was now sleeping in Louis's old spot, next to Liam.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept with you tonight." Louis said as he slide into the right side of the bed patting the spot next to him so Harry would get in on the left side. They all drifted off to sleep and were just anxiously waiting to find out what judge they would get. They would need plenty of practice or that's what Liam thought but the one thing they all agreed on was that they would always be there for each other, through thick and thin, problems, and fear because they were five boys, that were together as one.

* * *

   
Louis had finished telling Liam the story of Harry's first time and Liam and Louis talked about the similarities and differences that Harry showed between the two boys when he went to them with his problem.

"He seems like he was so much more relaxed with you, he is always fidgeting and stuttering when he talks to me about it." Liam said while an idea on how to get this all back to normal formed in his head.

"I mean I'd hope he was relaxed and comfortable with me. We are best mates after all but lately he hasn't come to me for anything or any type of advice. We normally talk almost every other night and that hasn't happened in like forever it's like he is embarrassed or something." Louis said as he tried to recall the last time Harry had come to him for something and as Louis tried to think. He realized he was right. It had been such a long time since Harry had asked him for anything or just came to him to talk.

"I know how to fix this, come with me." Liam said while yanking on Louis's hand so Louis would follow him. They walked across the venue until the stopped at the chair that Harry was sitting in and drinking water, with his legs crossed. Louis and Liam slowed down when they had reached the chair Harry was in and stopped in front of him before Liam pushed Louis down in the chair next to him.

"Talk to each other! Now! We have to go on stage tonight and can't have you acting weird to each other." Liam said as he watched the boys just stare at each other for a little while before Harry spoke up.

"I am sorry I didn't come to you when it started again. I just thought you would think I was a baby or weird because I am now twenty one years old, I am not a teenager anymore." Harry admitted and as soon as he said those words Louis immediately interrupted Harry before he could speak any more.

"Harry we and especially me, would never think you are weird what kind of best friends would we be if we did. We may treat Niall a bit more like the youngest because you act so mature but that doesn't mean you can't act your age every once in a while because you are still my little brother and always will be." Louis said as he brought Harry in for a hug.

"Not best friends, we are all brothers." Liam said as he watched the exchange before him.

"Shut it Payno we are having a moment." Louis told Liam jokingly before Louis went in for Liam's nipple and pinched it harshly. After Liam swatted Louis's hand away, Louis got up and pulled Liam closer to him so he could hug him.

"Thanks Leemo, you're the best." Louis said quietly before returning to his normal playful self and went for Liam's nipple once again.

The boys went on stage that night and played one of their best shows yet. They all interacted a ton, so they could remind each other that they would always be there for one another, since the X-Factor and every day after

 

 

 


	4. Skinny Dipping and Shirt Ripping

 

The shows had gone really well throughout the time the had performed after Zayn had left. After the one show they did in San Diego went so well, the other shows following had also gone exceptionally well and had been loads of fun. During the end of the show Louis had decided it would be a nice idea to rip Liam's shirt open like Zayn and Liam had done in the early days to his Hazza. Liam had tried to put the buttons back together, but Louis had totally ruined it so the shirt was forced to stay open.

Liam had been working out a whole lot more and had gotten to many to count motivational talks from Harry, Niall, and Louis and they and quoting told Liam that his body was "a fucking masterpiece and could be the body of a porn star." Liam had of course blushed at this statement and that had provoked Louis to twist Liam's nipple painfully making Liam jump on top of Louis as they started wrestling and making it impossible for the other two boys to not join almost immediately after.

Paul had walked in on them piled into a dog pile on the carpeted floor and he had just shook his head telling them to get ready for the Minneapolis show and that Lou wanted to see Harry first so she could start working on his hair. The other boys had quickly followed Paul's orders and had gotten dressed with the help from Caroline. They then went to Lou for a quick hair touch up, and then were ready for the stage and the show that night.

That brought the boys to where they were right now, sweating and running off the stage and all hopping on the couch. Louis had noticed that Liam didn't go onto the couch to relax he had walked over to the rack that held the clothes. Liam grabbed a hoodie off the hanger and threw it on after taking off his ripped shirt and throwing it to the ground as it was useless now. Liam turned around ready to join the other boys on the couch, but Louis was so close behind him that when he turned around he slammed into Louis.

"Watch it Payno!" Louis said with a smirk as he pulled Liam into a quick hug while rubbing his hand softly up and down Liam's back.

"Sorry Lou." Liam apologized as he tried to find a way out of Louis's grip but failed.

"All is forgiven if you play me a game of fifa." Louis offered and then seconds later let go of Liam and dragged him towards the couch that Niall and Harry were sitting on or more so Harry was sitting on and Niall was sitting on Harry's lap. Liam agreed and they sat down on the other side of the couch that was close to the TV.

"You know the fans aren't going to say anything bad about your body like in the past right?" Louis said as he got up to grab the controllers and hand one to Liam. Louis had realized Liam didn't go straight to Twitter and other social media sites like all of them normally did and Niall and Harry were doing. Louis hadn't expected for Liam to agree to playing video games as he normally would be on his phone at this moment if it was another show.

'I know but sometimes I worry and I know I have been exercising more but I don't know..." Liam trailed off looking down at the controller Louis had placed in his lap.

"I didnot want make you feel self conscious I just did it for a laugh, you know that right Payno?

"Of course I do Tommo, we're good, I just don't really feel like checking social media right now so are we going to play or what?" Liam said harsher than he intended to but he really wanted Louis to stop pestering him, as this was a sensitive topic that he really didnot mean to bring up. When they were on a break from touring and were working hard Liam hadn't found himself going to the gym as much as usual.

People had immediately taken noticed to his slight weight gain and had commented on it, and they weren't exactly nice comments. The media and fans had just been comparing him to very handsome and fit men like David Beckman and because of his small body change he went from good looking to maybe even below average according to people on Twitter and Instagram.

Liam had taken notice of this almost as soon as the comments had come in, and when he went to weigh himself he was provided with the information that he was a completely normal weight. Though Liam had figured that out, he still greatly increased the time and days he spent at the gym to get his fitness up even though his sessions with his personal trainer had started up again.

Louis had decided to have a talk with Liam after that had happened and had assured him that he was still very fit. Liam had been convinced and had toned down the obsessive work out sessions. So today when Louis had broken Liam's shirt so it wouldn't close, he felt somewhat proud that Liam didn't look self conscious and kept going on with the show without seeming shy.

Louis was now very confused on why Liam was not doing his nighty twitter check because he had thought that Liam was confident with his body. In reality Liam was just scared to consider what the fans were saying because Liam may of been fine with his body now but he wasn't too sure if he would have the same thoughts after saw more hate comments.

Louis wanted to convince Liam that the hate comments most likely didn't exist but Liam didn't want to chance accidently reading them because Liam didn't know what would happen to his confidence after. Louis almost one hundred percent guaranteed that mean comments wouldn't appear if he checked Twitter and that was why Louis kept questioning Liam as to why he wanted to play Fifa, instead of interacting with the fans.

"Come on guys, you have to get back to the bus, you can play your video games when we get on." Paul said motioning for the boys to get up and follow him through the back door so they could get onto the bus while avoiding all the crowds and fans.

Niall immediately got up off Harry's lap and ran after Paul before he caught up with the older man and jumped into his arms. Niall knew the reason Paul left was to be with his kids at home so he wouldn't miss them growing up but Niall also knew the reason he came back was to be with the boys was so Paul could be with the and be able to guide them through growing up.

When Paul had decided to leave and quit his job with the boys Niall didn't even stay long enough to listen to the reason on why Paul was quitting, he had just burst into tears and ran into the other room. Niall was almost always a happy person, he had a smile on his face and was very cheery, but when he got upset it was the saddest sight ever that no one appreciated seeing.

Niall was brought to the conclusion in his room, that for some reason, somehow, it was his fault that Paul was leaving and right after he ran out of the room he ran back in hugging Paul for dear life. He kept promising that he would behave though he wasn't normally the one with ridiculous behavior that was Louis. Niall kept spitting out apologies also promising to never get into anymore little scraps and scuffles with the other guys, though those were few and once again mostly Louis and bits of Liam.

Liam and Louis were known to have their personality's clash more than anyone else in the band. Louis was outgoing and Liam was shy and that's normally when one of them would have given up and not even tried to make it work but Louis was not one of those people.

Kids at Liam's school had been those types of people so he had always had trouble making friends, and he didn't think being part of a band would be any different. Liam didn't try to make friends with the boys at first, but he had realized that these boys were much different especially Louis.

Louis was the kind of guy that everyone made friends with and loved immediately and Liam didn't or more so never got the chance to associate with those types of people yet Louis wanted to talk and be around him.

Paul had quickly grabbed Niall from the ground where he had sunk to on his knees and started shushing him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and promising him that it wasn't his fault.

Once Paul had announced his come back to the one direction team, Niall had been exceptionally clingy to Paul and cuddled close to him whenever he got the chance. The boys trickled behind Paul following him into the bus where they sat on the couch and started up the game station. When Harry got the system up and running Louis grabbed Liam from where he was about sit down and pulled him into the bunk area where Louis sat down on a random bunk that happened to be Niall's.

"Payno, I really don't want you to not talk to me, you know that talking always makes you feel better." Louis said while rubbing his hand gently up and down Liam's back. It had become a habit of Louis's that Liam actually thoroughly enjoyed because it relaxed him. Ever since the X-Factor when Louis had seen the bruises, he felt compiled to do it and still did.

"I am not scared to show other people my body like I was during the X-Factor, and I am comfortable with it now, I just don't want to see the fans react badly and send more hate like they did." Liam said as he tried to explain to Louis what he was feeling though he was pretty sure he didn't do a very good job.

"I don't really understand Li, but you're proud of your body, correct?" Louis asked going into slight big brother mode because they had worked for a long time on making sure Liam was confident on his body.

"I am, but I think I was wrong about what I said before about not being scared because I think I'm feeling the same as how I felt back in the X-Factor." Liam admitted as he tried to gain an understanding of what he was feeling.

"It got better then and it will get better now I promise." Louis said softly as he pulled in for a hug. They stayed there laying down just resting as it was pretty late and while they were laying there Liam started thinking about what had taken place on the very next day after the pool and when they started filming footage for the X-Factor premiere of the judges houses.

**********************************************************************************************************

When Liam woke up, he looked around to try to figure out what had waked him because he knew he didn't set an alarm and Louis was way too lazy and immature to set one without a continuous string of reminders from Liam. Liam sat up to find Niall laying way to close for comfort. Liam was confused at first as of why Niall was next o him instead of Louis but chose not to question it and listened closely to as he heard a faint noise. As Liam listened closely, he heard Niall snoring and assumed that, Niall's snoring was probably the reason for him waking up.

After Liam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he was actually glad Niall had woken him up because it gave him the opportunity to straighten his hair before the had to go on television. Liam quickly got up, though he tried to be sneaky so he wouldn't wake Niall or Louis like last time.

Liam snuck into the bathroom successfully and took out his straightener without any one waking up and by the time he was about to put the appliance away, Harry walked in running his hand through his hair and heading for the toilet as if Liam wasn't even there. Liam came to the conclusion that Harry probably was still under the influence of sleep.

"Harry! Hey I'm here, I'll leave right now though." Liam said as he moved towards the door so he could give Harry some of the privacy he wished that he could have.

"I know you're here, I'm not blind but, you don't have to leave I'm just going for a quick wee." Harry said as he whipped his ding-a-ling out without pulling his boxers down a bit.

"Oh okay, I'm just going to go back into the room now......" Liam said as he awkwardly tried to slip out of the bathroom without looking at Harry's dick.

"You're going to have at least get sort of used to seeing us without pants on." Harry told Liam while still weeing as if it was a normal topic, to talk about seeing your friends without any clothes on. According to Liam if you saw someone without clothes on that was outside of your family or wasn't a relative that didn't know how to knock, then you were definitely more than friends.

"I don't really think anyone should see me naked, besides me, because we aren't even related." Liam said as he awkwardly and shyly stood by the door.

"We are more than family or relatives, we are band mates and that is much more important." Harry said while tucking his dick back into his boxers and going over to offer Liam a hug. When Harry started walking towards Liam and reached his arms out Liam tried to hold back a noticeable flinch but he didn't think he succeeded though Harry did not say anything.

Liam knew that Harry would never hurt anybody and especially not him or at least not right now when Liam didn't think he hadn't done anything to annoy or irritate him. Harry was a very big sweetheart with his curly locks that were so adorable and suit him well and then when you added on his charming dimples, he was the whole package that everyone loved friends, parents, and lovers.

The two walked out of the bathroom side by side and walked into a completely quiet room seeing as they hadn't been exactly loud and they were both the light sleepers out of the bunch and the others slept like the dead.

"I'll get Niall and you can get Louis and then we'll get Zayn together so if one goes down we can have backup." Harry decided as he went over to Niall and motioned for Liam to start heading over towards Louis.

"Louis get up. Louis up!" Liam said softly before noticing that he wasn't loud enough so he spoke up, hoping that it would make Louis at least react or stir at the noise.

"What Leemo!?! I'm trying to sleep!" Louis said as he rolled over so he was facing Liam with a minor sleepy smile on his face to show Liam that he wasn't actually irritated or mad like the tone in his voice suggested.

"It's time to get up, the producers want us by the beach by nine and it's like eight forty." Liam told Louis as he gathered up some courage and yanked on Louis's arm that was hanging out of the sheets and pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Liam! I am so proud of you!" Louis said while trying to get up from the ground where Liam had pulled him down on.

"Why?" Liam asked as he reached his hand down to help Louis up as he saw Louis was struggling to get off the floor because he was tangled in the sheets.

"You did something semi evil and mean!" Louis declared as he griped onto Liam's offering hand and pulled himself up.

"We have to go see if Harry has got Niall up yet because we need to get Zayn up together." Liam declared and let go of Louis's hand before he went over to the opposite side of the room to find out if Harry had made any progress on Niall.

When the two brown haired boys got to the other side of the pretty big room they didn't see either of the other boys getting ready so they looked a bit closer and were shocked and amused at what they saw.

"Harry you were supposed to get Niall up, not climb back in bed with him!" Liam groaned at how immature the other boys in the band were as Louis pulled the duvet off the two younger boys and pulled them up pushing the in random directions, mockingly yelling at them to go get ready.

As promised Harry helped Liam get Zayn up and it took some energy. They needed both of their hands and then Louis's extra two hands before they could actually wake him up and drag him out of bed. Harry and Louis actually took the liberty of jumping on the bed to try to get him up, though it didn't work and they had to manly drag him out and push him towards the bathroom.

Once they were all ready they were shooed out of their room by some manager and were told to meet at the beach. All the other groups were mostly in their pajamas and looked like they had just gotten out of bed. The producers and managers of the show told them to go get dressed into their swim wear and then meet back at the beach so they could get a few shots of them swimming and running around the beach.

The five boys went back up to the room and grabbed their swim suits from the back but Louis noticed that Liam wasn't changed and didn't make any advances or movements that showed him getting changed into swim trunks any time soon.

"Li, you can't go swimming in jeans." Louis as he tried to make it less obvious that he had noticed that Liam hadn't changed into his trunks and was questioning the subject.

"I know. I'm not going swimming. I want to practice we have only one day and though we spent like ten hours rehearsing I want to continue, but by all means you guys should go swimming." Liam told the boys as he reached in his bag and tried to find the sheet of lyrics and notes.

"Okay, have fun I guess? Come on boys let's go down to the ocean." Louis called towards the other boys motioning them to follow and leave Liam alone.

Liam did really want to practice but that really was not the main reason he stayed back. Liam really didn't want to have to take his shirt off in front of all of the television watchers. He wasn't necessarily insecure but more so afraid so he thought of the best excuse he could and lied to the other boys so he wouldn't have to leave the room shirtless.

Now that Liam thought about it, he was glad he could have time to practice because though he did doubt himself, he knew the other boys were very good and he needed to rehearse some extra hours so he could reach the level that they were at. The other boys needed some hours off but Liam didn't see the point of relaxing anymore he had the most of yesterday off and that was more than enough for him.

Liam had been rehearsing and fooling around with the notes for about thirty minutes or so when Zayn and Louis came bounding up the huge houses stairs. Liam could hear Louis's loud voice from when he was at the bottom of the stairs so when he and Zayn busted into the room, Liam wasn't really surprised or caught off track.

"Leemo!" Louis shouted as he ran over to the younger boys and gave him a big wet hug because he was soaking wet from being in the water.

"Hey Louis, what are you guys doing up here?" Liam questioned as he pulled a dripping wet Louis off of him as Louis's wetness was already soaking through his layer of clothes.

"We wanted to try to convince you to come join us at the beach it isn't any fun without you Li!" Louis whined as he let go of Liam's front just for a second before he latched himself behind Liam with his arms wrapped around Liam's neck

"Yeah Liam it would be so much more fun if you were down there with us." Zayn agreed but did it in a much quieter and less whiny voice.

"I need to practice though." Liam declared as he decided to keep his lie and see how far it would take him with Zayn and Louis.

"No you don't! Come on and get changed before I do it for you!" Louis warned Liam while dragging Liam towards his duffle bag and digging through it trying to find Liam's swim trunks.

"Louis calm down. That's not even Liam's bag." Zayn said as Louis dragged Liam across the room and started going through the bag Harry the younger, curly haired boy had brought.

"That explains why there is a thong in here." Louis exclaimed as he picked it up before throwing it back in the large bag that Louis now knew wasn't Liam's.

"Besides I don't want to be seen shirtless." Liam finally told the two older boys the truth before Louis could go thrashing around in his bag.

"You do know we already saw you shirtless yesterday, right?" Zayn asked and before he could say anything else or Liam could answer, Louis cut in.

"You're not still afraid or scared of us, right? Are you still not comfortable around us?" Louis interjected as he looked at the boy that he was snuggled close into from the behind.

"No! I have gotten used to you guys and I am definitely comfortable now around you boys." Liam reassured the two worried boys.

"But I just don't really want everyone who watches the X-Factor to see me shirtless." Liam admitted, as he was pulled in closer by Louis and had Louis's chin lay down on his shoulder.

"That's okay!" Zayn immediately reassured Liam, glad that he wasn't still anxious around them and wasn't afraid.

"Yeah, you can just go with a t-shirt on, easy as pie!" Louis chorused as he went over to Liam's bag this time and dug around until he found trunks and a shirt that sort of matched and sent Liam into the bathroom to change.

Liam came out about two minutes after dressed in black and white swim trunks with a black shirt.

"Great you're done! Let's go!" Louis announced as he took off running out of the room and down the stairs and Liam and Zayn were quick to follow. Louis got to the other boys first and told them to not mention Liam's shirt and almost the second after Harry and Niall agreed, Liam and Zayn showed up.

The boys played in the sand and water for a decent amount of time before the camera people and directors showed up and started shouting out orders and directions that the contestants quickly followed. One older guy came over to the five boys and spoke to them individually.

"We are going to get a shot of you five boys since you're in a band, is there any reason why one of you is wearing a shirt?" The guy asked not even looking up from his clipboard. Liam was about to shyly speak up and tell the man no that there was no reason, but Louis beat him to it.

"Does it matter?" Louis answered the mans question with another question sassily, not liking the tone he was using while he was talking to his band mates.

"Yes it does. It will look odd if one of you has a shirt since you're all in a band so take it off unless you can give me a good reason on just why you have to keep it on." The older man repeated as he still had no desire to look up for his clipboard at the boys.

"Lou, it's okay I can just take it off. I don't want to get us in trouble." Liam said while shredding the shirt and crossing his arms over his chest hoping to hide part of his body. Liam was a giver, which meant he almost always thought of other peoples feeling before his own and that's exactly why he agreed to take his top of, he was totally against it but he didn't want to get the other boys into any trouble.

"Okay great, you're ready....." The man finally looked up from his clipboard and started barking orders and telling them how they should pose so the producers could get some pictures and shots of them walking next to one another.

"You are the best Leemo." Louis whispered as they walked next to each other and Louis had his arms around him holding him tight and pulling him closer so he could reach Liam's ear and whisper before nipping the lobe.

"You're not too bad yourself Lou." Liam whispered back while leaning into the touch of his older band mate.

**********************************************************************************************************

The two boys took their time remising back to the X-Factor before Louis tugged Liam in as close to him as he could without having Liam on top of him.

"So you're all right? And are going to check Twitter so you can see what the fans are saying about your hot and fit body?" Louis formed his words as a question but in reality he was in was a command and he was telling Liam that he had to do it.

"I am good now." Liam said as he snuggled closer into Louis and ignored the second statement Louis had said.

"Who's bunk are we in? It smells like lube and sex." Louis asked as he smelled the faint stench and turned around so he could look inside of the bunk.

"I believe this is Niall's so it makes sense." Liam answered as he turned around as well watching Louis dig through the bunk. He found a worn out bottle of lube that was open and shook his head in mock disgust.

"Come on Payno let's go get Niall and Harry and have fun in the hotel pool." Louis proposed because he had just heard the bus stop and had guessed it was because they had stopped at a hotel for the other boys since he almost always stayed on the bus.

"Good idea let's go!" Liam approved as he hopped up and sprinted out of the bunk area so he could go to the other boys.

"Niall! Harry! We're going to go jump into the pool, let's go!" Liam exclaimed as he went to go grab his and most likely the other boys trunks as they would be too lazy to go get their own.

"Niall, I thought we made a rule about you wanking in your bunk!" Louis bellowed as he followed Liam out and then moved out of the away to let Liam back in to go get the swim wear.

"I always forget to bring my lube to the hotels so I can't wank in there, so I just do it when we sleep on the bus." Niall shrugged as he followed Liam into the bunk area so he could grab his trunks from him and get changed.

"Did you not learn anything from our X-Factor experience? Lotion works just fine!" Louis declared as he too went back into the bunk area and was followed by Harry.

"Next time I'll keep that in mind Tommo." Niall said as he grabbed his swim suit from Liam and pulled his jeans off so he could get changed. The others did the same mostly because the bathroom was almost too small to get changed and changing in front of each other wasn't that big of a deal any more.

It was almost eleven thirty at night and no fans had followed them so they got out of the bus and meet Paul in the lobby so he could give them their room keys. The boys quickly went up to their own rooms, they normally didn't share any more and then all took the elevator down to the floor that the pool was on.

The four boys jumped in and had a couple splash fights before settling in and deciding to play an old fashion game of truth or dare.

"I'll start! Harry truth or dare?" Louis asked while a slight smirk was forming on his face.

"Truth." Harry answered as he waited for his question.

"Okay when was the last time you watched something naughty or sent a naughty picture?" Louis questioned as he hinted at what the word naughty meant with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I don't remember probably like a week ago or something like that and I don't send nudes, Louis who do you think I am, Niall?" Harry answered in a mock offensive.

"Heyyyy!" Niall complained but didn't defend himself.

"Niall truth or dare?" Harry questioned.

"Truth!" Niall said excitedly while he waited for Harry to give him his question he had to answer.

"Hmmm.... Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Harry asked Niall with a smirk upon his face exactly like Louis had.

"Not that I remember of." Niall began as he tried to think of a time but nothing came to mind.

"Then let's change that! Trunks off everyone!" Harry yelled as he got out and quickly pulled off his trunks before jumping back in.

"Wait before you take them off, you have to go and do what I did." Harry dared the other guys and Louis was the first to follow the orders and got out while yanking his trunks off as he made a big splash in the water.

"Liam your turn!" Louis exclaimed as he fixed his wet fringe.

"Fine." Liam reluctantly stepped out of the water and pulled his boxers off letting his much larger than before willy, fly free as he jumped in quickly.

"Niall you have to go now!" Harry shouted with excitement, the adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Can't I just take them off in here?" Niall asked in hope that he wouldn't have to go and jump in, naked.

"Nope go out there and jump in, while flashing us your tiny willy." Louis demanded.

"My dick is not tiny anymore!" Niall said as he listened and got out of the pool.

"Sure it isn't Nialler." Harry promised as Niall left the pool to go and jump in. Niall pulled his boxers off and he wasn't wrong it wasn't tiny anymore but it still was small and was only about five or six inches. Louis's had grown a bit so that was tiny according to him now as he was now almost seven and a half.

"There I did it!" Niall exclaimed as he swam back over to where the other boys were.

"We need to have another one of those measuring sessions again." Louis advised as he swam over and hugged Niall from behind and he nuzzled his nose into Niall's soft blonde hair.

"We should." Liam agreed while Harry nodded his head along as well. As they joined the group hug and wrapped their arms around each other, still naked mind you.

The boys spent the majority of the night playing around in the pool while they 'accidently" would touch each others bums and dicks while they were playing tag, chicken, or Marco polo, They stayed in the pool and spent there time not only fooling around but talking and remising on the old times and good memories as well as creating new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave comments and kudos telling me what you thought of it!


	5. Tickling and The Playing of Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a chapter in forever, and I am so sorry!! But I finally finished one!! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

 

The boys almost always had successful shows, complete with crotch grabs, reading signs, and of course water fights.

 One thing the boys had almost stopped doing was tickling or just squeezing each others sides at the least. They mostly just had forgotten how ticklish each other were once they got on stage.  
   
They still did tickle fights back stage when one of the boys wouldn't agree to something like a movie or a game and the outcome always pleased at least three of the four boys.  
   
Liam broke the streak of not tickling one of the boys on stage and had gotten up behind Louis and squeezed his sides making him squeal and try to get away.

Louis and Niall were definitely the most ticklish out of the bunch and Liam and sometimes Harry put that information to good use.  
　  
Harry would rather give a good smack to the balls though so he kept the tickling to the other boys like Liam and Louis who were the main ones to use the tickling to their advantage.  
   
When Liam had tickled Louis after having such a dry spell of no tickling, Louis was eager to get his revenge on Liam.

That revenge just happened to occur at their East Rutherford show during 'What makes you beautiful. '  
   
Louis had paid Niall so he would help by pushing Liam down so Louis could plant his revenge. It didn't last long and Liam got the fans screaming at the way he grabbed Louis's bum and thigh but revenge was revenge regardless.  
　  
'What Makes You Beautiful' was one of their last songs so they finished the remaining fifteen or twenty minutes of the show and then went back stage to change out of their sweaty or in Liam and Louis's case slightly wet shirts.  
　  
"Was it really necessary for you two to push me down during Harry's solo?" Liam asked as he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head.  
   
"I got twenty pounds out of it so yes it was necessary, or I wouldn't have gotten my cash." Niall also grabbed a shirt and put it on but didn't take a sweatshirt.  
　  
"You paid Niall to help with your master plan, very mature Tommo." Liam smiled and used his famous nickname for Louis, which made sure Louis knew he was kidding around.  
　  
"When have I ever been mature Payno?" Louis went around Liam after he changed his shirt as well so he wasn't drenched in sweat and whatever other liquids Liam had poured on him.  
　  
Louis was a touchy person especially when it came to cuddling and anything beyond that such as tickling.

Louis didn't have many personal boundaries when it came to his boys, and they had learned that he would most likely never gain them because of how normal it became so quickly.  
　  
The boys had gotten used to not having almost no personal space quite fast, almost like the week after they met they were already being touchy and close.  
　  
Louis normally made everyone around him comfortable and able to relax but that wasn't the issue with Liam.

Liam was a very closed off person and didn't expect anyone to try to get close to him, especially not someone like Louis.  
　  
Louis was outgoing, and very loud. Harry and he clicked instantly as did Louis and Zayn not far after.  
　  
With Niall it was a bit different, he and Louis got along but instead of just wanting to fool around with Niall, he also felt the need to try and protect him.  
　  
The protectiveness was not only shown with Niall but Louis soon found himself feeling the urge to just cuddle Harry also and keep him away from the bad people in the world.  
　  
Once Liam and Louis had started getting along a bit more, they both filled the role of the 'big brother' of the band though Liam started taking on the role a bit more often with Niall where as Louis leaned towards Harry.  
　  
Niall was the baby and Harry was the youngest, sometimes they shared the name but other times Harry's cheekiness made him appear older and made Niall seem younger in comparison.  
　  
Liam felt the need to protect Niall a lot more than Louis felt the need to with Harry. Harry could either be vulnerable with Louis maybe because he was getting hate, or had wet the bed, but he would also be cheeky with Louis, it was always one of the two.  
　  
Liam was insanely ticklish and the boys found that out rather quickly and had really never let it go. Louis especially didn't feel like he should forget that piece of information any time soon.  
　  
Niall also happened to be very ticklish and the other boys always used that to their advantage, because tickling Niall was always the funniest and cutest thing ever.  
　  
The four boys sat on the couch and Niall immediately felt freezing, because of his lack of sweatshirt and cold air from the air conditioning.  
　  
Liam could see Niall shivering and Louis could also, there eyes meet and they silently talked before counting to three and then jumping on top of Niall, and hugging him close.  
　  
"Guys! What'd you do that for!?" Niall may of seemed a bit annoyed but that didn't stop him from leaning into the two boys especially Liam, because he was always toasty warm. Harry joined in on the cuddling session, and sat on top of Louis and buried his head deep into the crook of Louis's neck.  
　  
Harry's warm breath provided a slight ticking sensation, and made Louis squirm away while giggling. Harry found out rather quickly that it was his breath tickling Louis, not Liam's sneaky hands or another force and a smirk slowly formed on his face.  
　  
He moved so he was even more on top of Louis and breathing his hot breath on Louis's ticklish neck, while his hands reached under his armpits.  
　  
"Hazza! Stoppppp!" Louis whined as he tried to get away and looked helplessly at Liam and Niall who were cuddling and enjoying each others warmth.  
　  
"Tickle fight!" Niall screamed as he jumped out of Liam's warm arms and immediately felt the temperature change but continued his route to Harry and Louis.

When he reached them, his hands instantly went to Harry's sides, knowing they were one of his most ticklish spots. Liam stood back, hoping he wouldn't get involved and could just enjoy the amusing scene of three grown men having a tickle fight.  
　  
"Payno's trying to escape! Get him!" Louis yelled as he left Harry and Niall to each other and made a leap towards Liam, who was slowly backing up as soon as he saw Louis coming for him.  
　  
"Lou, come on, no," Liam tried to plead and reason with Louis but, he knew it was pointless as Louis gradually came closer, looking like a leopard spotting its prey, or more so a small hedgehog trying to look intimidating.  
　  
Louis jumped on top of Liam, and they tumbled to the ground together with Louis on top, but it was an obvious fact that Liam was much stronger than Louis.  
　  
"Liam, st-op! Sto-p it Liam!" Louis pleaded dragging out the m of Liam as he rolled around trying to get away.  
　  
They continued their tickle fight, and wrestling and would have went longer but Paul came into the room telling them they had to get on the bus soon, or they wouldn't make their next destination on time.  
　  
As they were walking Louis started his poking at Liam's side, and Liam swatted Louis's hand and grabbed it while caressing the knuckles and fingers. Liam's mind then went to thinking back to how Louis had figured out the deadly secret that he had tried so hard to keep.  
　  
It had been after they had made it past Simons house, and were then going to go bond at Harry's house also known as the all so famous bungalow.

Louis had been looking forward to this bonding trip, and was the one that had brought up the idea. If they had made it past the judge's house Louis had said and since they had the trip was still on.

They all knew that they needed to get to know each other better, if they wanted to be a band with chemistry.

Louis and Harry clicked instantly and were the two that became very close. Harry and Niall had gotten along with the whole group from the beginning because they were really just likeable.  
　  
Harry with his cheeky but cute personality, and dimples, and then Niall with his Irish charm and adorableness.

Zayn was quiet but he got along well with all the boys he just wasn't necessarily the closest with anyone but him and Liam had gotten along from the beginning.

Liam felt as if Zayn was like him in some ways and that made them click in some places.  
　  
It was really Liam who didn't instantly click with everyone that quickly besides Zayn, he also did a bit with Niall but it was more he very quickly got a protective instinct over him but that was just human nature, to want Niall to be happy and safe, or it was the nature for Liam.  
　  
When they had arrived at the bungalow, Harry's mother had already set most things up, there was bedding and sheets on the beds, and food stocked up in the fridge.  
　  
"Bye guys, have fun, and be good!" Anne said as she left and gave Harry and quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

The door shut and Louis raced up the stairs, with Niall and Harry hot on his heels. Liam didn't make a move to follow, not knowing if he was supposed to go after Louis.  
　  
"Liam, Zaynie, come up!" Louis shouted down the stairs to the two other boys.  
　  
Zayn chuckled at the nickname and gave a slight tug at Liam's wrist, silently telling him to follow, as he walked up the stairs.  
　  
There were three rooms upstairs and one was a bathroom, where as the other two were bedrooms with two double beds in each room. Besides the beds there really wasn't much else, just standard stuff a dresser, a couple chairs, and mirror.  
　  
They could hear Louis's booming, loud voice and knew exactly which room the three boys were in without having to look.

Zayn walked through the door with Liam right behind him and walked in on a wrestling match going on between Niall and Harry.

A smile immediately grew on Liam's face when he saw the two boys rolling around on the ground together.  
   
"They both want that bed because it's a queen not a double." Louis pointed at the bed near the window that to Liam only looked slightly bigger than the other. The three older boys stood to the and watched in amusement as Harry was beating Niall with a pillow.  
   
"I want the bigger bed! I'm taller than you!" Harry smacked the fluffy pillow at Niall's head, the pillow was obviously very soft so wouldn't hurt, because Harry couldn't hurt a fly.  
　  
"And what if I'm taller than you?" Niall shouted back but had tears in his eyes from laughing at the stupid fight he and Harry had going on.  
   
Harry sat up and reached to pull Niall up, so he could measure and prove that he was indeed taller than Niall. He attempted to pick Niall up by his armpits and was immediately met with squirmy Niall who was trying to remove Harry's hands from his armpits while giggling.  
   
"Stoppppp!" Niall whined as he fell to the ground when he finally got Harry to remove his hands from Niall's ticklish armpits.  
　  
"Awwwwww, is little Ni ticklish!? Louis cooed and ruffled the blonde's hair while cooing at him. Niall blushed at the attention from Louis and Liam who also found it absolutely adorable and decided to join in on the friendly teasing.  
   
"What could be cuter than a little ticklish, Irish boy?" Liam fondly smiled at the blonde boy and chuckled at his bright red cheeks.  
　  
Niall sat on the ground with his arms crossed an a small pout on his lips, his eyes were glaring at Liam and Louis, he looked absolutely adorable though, like a pissed off bunny. Liam just smiled fondly at him but moved a bit closer to Louis. Louis just laughed and put his arm around Liam.  
　  
"Now that we've found out little Nialler is ticklish, anyone else willing to admit?" Louis asked looking around at the four boys standing by his side.  
　  
"Can I admit that I'm not ticklish?" Zayn answered while also looking around at the boys surrounding him.  
　  
Niall decided to test Zayn's statement and ran up to him jumping on top of him and spidering his hands across Zayn's neck and stomach as well as his armpits. Zayn laughed at Niall's attempt to tickle him but other than that Niall's attempts failed and Zayn stayed silent.  
   
"That's not fair! Why can't you be ticklish!?!" Niall pouted and Zayn picked him up, and laughed, it was hard not to with Niall making his pouty face just because Zayn wasn't ticklish.  
　  
"I may be a bit ticklish also, I don't need anyone asking me to prove it though!" Harry admitted though he really hoped Niall wouldn't come and jump on him. He was pretty sure Niall wouldn't right now he looked pretty comfy with Zayn.  
　  
"It's gotten pretty dark, we should get the campfire started, but we need marshmallow roasting sticks, who wants to come and find them?" Louis asked as he looked out the window and saw the sun setting.  
　  
All the guys volunteered to come, not wanting to be left alone with nothing to do at the house. Louis raced out the room, and Niall jumped out of Zayn's arms to follow. Harry decided to go to the bathroom before they left and rushed towards the room on the opposite of the bedroom. As Zayn and Liam were about to head down the stairs together, Louis came running back up with a bag in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other.  
　  
"Give it back!" Niall yelled as he came bounding in after Louis entered the upstairs hallway.  
　  
"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Liam asked while Niall ran into Zayn's chest and pointed accusingly at Louis.  
　  
"He took my bea- bag, and I want it back!" Niall stopped himself from saying bear hoping he wouldn't have to admit to anything. He stuck his bottom lip out looking like a toddler, whose favorite toy had been taken by his older brother, who obviously in this case was Louis.  
　  
"Louis?" Liam looked at Louis pointedly, giving him a stern look. Louis didn't stop smiling but handed the bag over. Still keeping the bear in his hand though.  
　  
"What's his name?" Louis wondered as he toyed around with the bear in his hands.  
　  
"His name is Roger. Now give him back!" Niall whined, making his lips go into a cute pout.  
　  
Louis just smirked and continued playing with the bear in his hand that he now knew was called Roger.  
　  
"Louis." Liam looked at Louis sternly silently telling him to give the bear back.  
　  
"Fine, fine." Louis threw the bear to Niall and raced down the stairs.  
　  
"Race you." Louis shouted back at Harry, who took off running and giggling trying to catch up with the older boy.  
　  
"Here flower, why don't we go put your bear on the bed." Liam gently took the bear out of Niall's hands, that Niall had picked up from the ground where Louis had attempted to throw it so Niall could catch it.  
　  
The two boys put the bear on the bed, before sprinting down the stairs so they could catch up with the three other boys.  
　  
Liam has been training in running after he had gotten interested in working out from boxing. He was extremely fast and was actually quite proud of the speed he had gained over the years.  
　  
He caught up with the three boys with Niall trailing behind and as Liam halted to a stop he bumped into Louis, jolting them both.  
　  
"Payno! Elephants or giraffes?" Louis reached out to pinch Liam's right nipple before targeting his left.  
　  
Liam had extremely fast reflexes, because of boxing and prior experiences, so before Louis could get to his left nipple Liam grabbed Louis's hand and caressed it.  
   
Louis didn't make of move to take his hand out of Liam's, and Liam didn't let go.  
　  
Niall finally caught up to the now four boys that were walking and he was breathing heavily.  
　  
"You couldn't have waited, huh?" He asked while trying to catch his breath.  
　  
"Awww we're sorry Nialler!" Louis slid his hand out of Liam's and leaned down so he could pick up the slightly shorter, Irish boy.  
　  
Louis lifted up the blonde boy, and got him settled in his arms so he was carrying him like you would carry a baby.  
　  
Liam reached out of brushed some of the fallen blonde hair out of Niall's face but he couldn't help but laugh at the sight before him.  
　  
Niall was almost the same as Louis which made the proportions a little out of whack.  
　  
Nether the less, Niall looked comfortable and content in Louis's arms and neither made an effort to change their positioning.  
　  
"You never answered Li, elephants or giraffes?" Harry looked around Louis and Niall, so he could see Liam and mouth giraffes.  
　  
Liam chuckled at the younger boys antics but shook his head.  
　  
"I'm gonna have to say elephants."  
　  
Louis let go of Niall with one of his hands so he could reach out and high-five Liam.  
　  
"Yes, Liam! You have your priorities straight!" Louis nearly dropped Niall in the process of high fiving Liam but he accomplished it with Niall remaining in his arms.  
　  
"Here, slide onto my back Nialler." Louis put his hands under Niall's thighs so he could move him onto his back.  
　  
He lost his grip and sent Niall tumbling to the ground.  
　  
"Ow!"  
　  
Niall stood up, dusting himself off.  
　  
"You suck Louis." Niall made his bottom lip stick out, pouting, hoping to make the older boy guilty.  
　  
In addition to Louis, he made Liam feel quite bad also.  
　  
That was just the caring person Liam was. He cared for everyone.  
　  
He cared for people he didn't know but even more for people he did, and this was Niall which times that by ten.  
　  
Niall was his little brother that he loved to look after, and care for. Making sure he was always happy and if he wasn't then Liam would always want to find a way to fix that.  
　  
"C'mere petal, you can hop on my back." Liam offered and Niall's eyes brighten up and the pout was lost.  
　  
He quickly jumped up onto Liam's back for a piggyback ride.  
　  
"Giddy up horse!" Niall smacked Liam's bum lightly as if it would get him to go faster.  
　  
"Hey don't do that! It's this that will get him moving." Louis grinned evilly and reached forward to pinch Liam's side.  
　  
He didn't know if Liam was ticklish, but it never hurt to try.  
　  
"Stop! I'll drop Niall!" Liam held on a bit tighter to Niall's legs.  
　  
"I'm glad someone cares if they drop me or not." Niall gave a look towards Louis but then smiled, letting Louis know he wasn't angry.  
　  
"So you're admitting? Your ticklish?" Louis pestered Liam and Liam face turned a light shade of red.  
　  
"I- I- I'm not admitting to anything." Liam finally decided on before taking off in a jog so he could get away from Louis's questions.  
   
"Come back here you fucker!" Louis wasn't shy with his word choice and Liam laughed at his choice in vocabulary.  
   
"Catch us if you can!" Niall taunted from Liam's back, as Liam ran ahead with Louis trailing behind and then Harry and Zayn who had started running when they saw Louis begin.  
　  
The five or more so four continued running as Niall wasn't really running he was getting a piggyback ride from Liam.  
　  
They reached a spot that was hidden behind some large willow trees. It was a pond, almost big enough to be a lake.  
　  
"Cool! Let go for a swim!" Harry excitedly began to undress which wasn't that unusual, him wanting to be naked but Liam still questioned it.  
　  
"What are you doing?"  
　  
"Taking my clothes off, what do you think I'm doing?" Harry had stripped off his shirt and had balled it up and thrown it at Louis who caught it and laughed.  
　  
"I know what you're doing, but why?" Liam rephrased his question as Harry began stripping himself of his pants.  
　  
"Then you should have asked why!" Harry responded still not giving an answer though.  
　  
"Are we going skinny dipping?" Niall asked curiously, while slowly dropping himself from Liam's back.  
　  
"Yeah, let's do that! Everyone clothes off!" Harry yelled as he took his jeans off and flung them towards Zayn.  
　  
Zayn caught them, and began undressing also.  
　  
Louis quickly got his clothes off and Niall was quick to follow.  
　  
Liam was the only one clothed, debating if he should start undressing also.  
　  
"Get him!"  
　  
The four boys all ran towards Liam and started wrestling him until he fell to the ground.  
　  
Louis's wandering hands attempted to take Liam's shirt off but he had an alternative motive obviously as he was Louis.  
　  
His hands went towards Liam's sides and he gave them a quick squeeze and got a small squeal from the younger boy.  
　  
"Aha! So you are ticklish!" Louis pumped his fist in victory and Niall's hands went towards Liam's stomach to test out Louis's claim.  
　  
"I told you. I'm not admitting to anything." Liam said while trying to contain the smile on his face and the laugh that was threatening to escape his mouth.  
　  
Harry scooted down and reached for Liam's feet, also curious is what Louis claimed was correct.  
　  
Harry's fingers dusted across Liam's sensitive souls and heel and that forced him to let his laugh be unleashed.  
　  
"Okay! Okay! I'm ticklish! I admit it just st-stop!" Liam tried to say in between laughter.  
　  
Louis smiled in victory and once again brought his hands to Liam armpits so he could join in on the ticking process.  
　  
Harry stopped his tickling when Louis started his and felt a little bad for Liam, who was getting tickled senseless.  
　  
Being the generous person he was, Harry reached from where he was sitting, on Liam's to feet, to Louis who was on Liam's thighs.  
　  
Harry's hands found there where under Louis's arms and started dancing his fingers around.  
　  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Louis stopped his own tickling so he could focus on Harry tickling him and attempt to stop him.  
　  
"So you're ticklish also?" Liam asked with an amused smirk and Louis tried to stop his laughter to respond.  
　  
Mind you besides Liam, they were all naked during this, but honestly being naked wasn't a big enough deal as it should have been between the five boys.  
　  
"Shut up!" Louis moved his hands back down to Liam's stomach and began tickling the younger boy.  
　  
They tickle fight went on for a bit before the sun was almost all the way set and Zayn who had been watching the boys with an amused look on his face, butted into the tickle fight.  
　  
"As funny as this is, the sun has almost set so we should get going." Zayn informed the still naked boys, and Liam who had been stripped down to his boxers.  
　  
"Awwww, but I wanted to go skinny dipping!" Harry whined as he pulled out his puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.  
　  
"We'll go another time." Louis compromised as he pulled on his littered articles of clothing.  
　  
"Promise?"  
   
"I promise." Louis agreed as he grabbed Harry's t-shirt and threw it towards the youngest boy.  
　  
Once everyone was fully dressed again, the five boys started walking back the way they came.  
　  
Halfway through the trip back to the bungalow, Niall kept nodding off Liam's shoulder, so Liam picked up the smaller boy and rested Niall's head on his shoulder.  
   
Niall's face snuggled deeper into Liam's, as he hummed happily at the change.  
　  
Harry soon after, began drifting off, almost tripping over his own two feet two times.  
　  
On the third time, Louis hoisted the boy up, positioning his hands so they were resting below the younger boys butt.  
　  
The five boys, two which were sleeping, reached the bungalow.  
　  
Zayn started the fire immediately when the walked through the door, beckoning Louis to grab some newspaper after he had set Harry down.  
　  
Louis set Harry down in the hammock by the fire pit that already contained Liam and Niall.  
　  
Liam had attempted to set Niall down in the hammock, but Niall had not let Liam go leading to Liam giving in and climbing into the hammock with Niall.  
　  
Once Harry was added to the mix, Liam slowly climbed out, leaving the two younger boys to cuddle and sleep together in the hammock.  
　  
Liam got out of the hammock but almost immediately after his feet touched the ground, he was attacked with a hug by Louis.  
　  
Louis wasn't strong enough to pick Liam up fully but he definitely tried.  
　  
"Louis, Lou, what are you doing?" Liam asked, a bit shaken from the Louis impact. He knew he had well enough balance to not be knocked down by Louis ramming into him but it had scared him.  
　  
Liam got scared by the littlest of things and he knew that they were few and not scary worthy but he also didn't know how to fix it.  
　  
Due to past events, he had grown scared of the little things because those little things had turned into the big things.  
　  
A slight push could turn into a full on pin down to a locker. A hug could easily turn into a way to pull him down onto the floor.  
　  
It wasn't something that Liam was afraid of, definitely not. But it was something he didn't know how to overcome.  
　  
Though he didn't know how to overcome it before, after meeting these boys he may have found a way.  
　  
The boys always did the little things that were meant to be signs of affection. Since they did them so often it gives many opportunities for Liam to face his fear.  
　  
Louis held onto Liam for dear life, sqeezing and rocking him back and forth.  
　  
Liam didn't know what type of hug this was supposed to be, but it was actually quite nice.  
　  
After a minute or two of hugging, Louis took it a step further and digs his fingers into Liam's sides that he was holding onto tightly.  
　  
Liam let out a loud squeak and dove into immediate gasps of laughter.  
　  
In between laughs Liam attempted to plead his way out of being tickled but it never seemed to work.  
　  
"Please! Louis! Stop! Pleaseeee!" Liam's attempts were unheard by the tickler, and soon enough Liam gave up.  
　  
The tickling continued for about three minutes but to Liam in felt like three hours.  
　  
It only stopped because Zayn had walked in on the scene of Louis sitting on top of Liam. Bum on his thighs and hands in his armpits.  
　  
It was an odd picture but Zayn just gave an amused chuckle before taking pity on Liam.  
　  
"Come on Lou, let the boy up before he passes out." Zayn reached the fire pit and three the wood in before checking around for a lighter.  
　  
As Zayn looked, for the lighter, Louis eased off of Liam brushing himself off before looking down and smirking.  
　  
Liam gave a slight smile back before reaching his hand out.  
　  
"Help me up please?"  
　  
Louis reached down and offered his hand to the Wolverhampton boy.  
　  
Liam grabbed onto Louis's wrist and pulled himself up rather quickly. He was much stronger than Louis would have guessed.  
　  
The two younger boys were still snuggled on the hammock, while Zayn, Louis, and Liam had all taken chairs that were seated around the fire.  
　  
The three boys relaxed in their chairs as the other two slept in the hammock.  
　  
Louis sat in a seat on one side of Liam and Zayn sat on the other side of him, and was almost half asleep.  
　  
Louis stood up to go poke the fire and got a bit too close for Liam's liking.  
　  
"Hey, not that close Lou." Liam reached out and pulled Louis back down by his sides.  
　  
Louis squirmed at the placement of Liam's hands but nevertheless let himself be dragged into Liam's chair.  
　  
Liam gave Louis and little smirk that Louis so gratefully returned with a squeeze to his side.  
　  
The two boys shared the seat, now it being Liam almost sitting on Louis's lap rather than the other way around as it was at first.  
　  
Liam rested his head on Louis's shoulder dozing off a few times, as Louis ran his hand up and down Liam's bruised back.  
　  
He still had so many questions, but he knew now wasn't the time. However, the time would definitely be tomorrow. Louis was going to make sure of it.

Once Liam had dozed off completely, and Zayn was about to join him in a sleeping state.  
　  
Louis suggested to the only other boy awake that they should bring the boys inside.  
　  
There was no way for Louis to get up without waking Liam, as he was a very light sleeper. So Louis stood up with him, rocking home slightly to wake him up in a nice manner.  
　  
That was a very odd move for someone like Louis. Normally he'd wake anyone he could up restlessly.  
　  
These boys though, he had already grown so close to. Even in the short time span of knowing them, they were like brothers to him.  
　  
Liam woke up in Louis's arms very confused. He removed his head from Louis's shoulder and looked up. He was met with Louis' grinning face, and the was slowly set down.  
　  
"Zayn's already gone off to bed, you think you could pick up Niall for me and bring him to bed?" Louis asked as he walked towards the hammock. He had planned on bringing Harry up but didn't really want to make a second trip. Besides he knew Niall wouldn't mind being carried by Liam some more today.

"Sure." Liam said with a yawn, as he followed Louis and walked over to the hammock.  
　  
Liam reached in and picked up Niall first.  
　  
"Hey love, let's get you to bed."  
　  
Niall opened his eyes for a split second to confirm that it was Liam picking him up before closing them again.  
　  
Liam started walking with Niall in his arms, opening the sliding door to the inside of the house.  
　  
Niall pushed his head into the crook of Liam's neck, hoping he would be able to block out the bright light.  
　  
"Li, take me to bed." Niall told Liam in his whiney voice that he sued when he was tried, where he dragged out the ending letters of his words.  
　  
"I'm on the stairs now flower, just hang on a minute." Liam adjusted Niall, and Niall let out another whine after being jostled out of Liam's neck.  
　  
"Stoppp Liam, let me sleep!"  
　  
"I thought you wanted to go to your bed?" Liam asked with a chuckle.  
　  
"You're comfier than my bed, and warmer." Niall snuggled deeper into Liam's neck after being forced out by the movement of Liam going up the stairs.  
　  
The two made it upstairs, and Liam turned into Niall and Harry's temporary bedroom.  
　  
Liam slowly laid Niall down, not knowing if he was asleep or just pretending.  
　  
"Ni, hon? You awake?" Liam asked in a hushed tone.  
　  
Liam wanted to make sure he wasn't going to leave the room without wishing Niall a goodnight, if he was awake.  
　  
Niall's poker face that he apparently made when he was sleeping, went up into a smile at Liam's caring nature.  
　  
"Yeah, I'm still up." Niall opened his eyes, looking up at Liam.  
　  
"Alright then, goodnight babe. I'll see you in the morning." Liam kissed Niall's hairline and ruffled his blonde locks before walking out of the dimly lite room.  
　  
"Wait! Li!"  
　  
Liam turned back looking worried at the urgency of Niall's voice.  
　  
"Can you stay with me?" Niall asked much more timidly, looking quite shy which was abnormal for Niall.  
　  
When Niall didn't get an answer and saw that Liam was hesitating, his face turned into a slight frown.  
　  
Niall was hoping that he would've been able to cuddle with Liam tonight, he always enjoyed and cherished the time he spent cuddled and snuggled with Liam.

Liam saw the change in expression, and immediately felt bad. He'd never want to be the reason Niall was sad.  
　  
Liam decided not to answer, and just moved towards the bed moving the sheets out of the way so he could get closer to Niall.  
　  
Niall sighed with content as he snuggled even closer into Liam. Glad Liam was offering to share his warmth.  
　  
When Liam had left the patio with Niall, Louis reached into the hammock to get Harry out.  
　  
Once Louis leaned into the hammock to pick up Harry, and hopefully not wake him. His hand was met with an unsettling wet surface.  
　  
The wetness had yet to reach the side of the hammock that Niall was laying on, which was most likely why Liam had not said anything.  
　  
Harry had not woken up, and Louis honestly didn't want to wake him, but Louis knew he had to.  
　  
"Hey, Haz." Louis gently shook Harry's shoulder, hoping to wake Harry up at least somewhat peacefully.  
　  
"Lou?" Harry groggily looked up as he peered through his squinted eyes.  
　  
"Yeah love....." Louis didn't know how to bring up the dampness of the hammock without embarrassing Harry.  
　  
Louis was hoping Harry would notice himself and when Harry woke up a bit more he did. Once Harry felt the wetness and quickly realized what it must have been from, his face went scarlet red.  
　  
"I'm sorry Lou! I don't know what happened. I promise this has never happened before now! I promise, I don't understand what's going on. Oh god what about Niall?! Here I'll go get a towel to clean-" Harry rambled, quickly pushing himself out of the hammock to rush and get a towel.  
　  
However, when Harry went to go get the towel, he lost his footing in the hammock tumbling out of it almost onto the concrete ground.  
　  
Louis caught the younger boys hand, stopping him from face planting on the floor.  
　  
"Love, you're alright. I'm not angry. Neither is Niall. In fact, he doesn't even have a clue. So calm down, and take and deep breath."  
　  
Harry took a breath and instructed but still had watery eyes.  
　  
He had sworn that before was a one time thing and a mistake of drinking too much water.  
　  
However, after this, he honestly had no idea what was going on.  
　  
"What should I go do?"  
　  
"First off, you are going to come give me a hug." Louis stated simply, not caring about Harry's dampness. Having many sisters he knew how to deal with situations like this.  
　  
Harry shyly walked closer to Louis and stiffly wrapped his arms around him. Not wanting to physically touch Louis when he was in this state.

"That's not a hug Haz and you know it." Louis reached and pulled Harry in closer so they were touching and Louis could run his hands through Harry's curls.  
　  
"Now you can go get changed and I will get the bed set up, alright?" Louis stepped back a bit so he could look Harry in the eyes while talking to him.  
　  
Louis wanted to make sure Harry was comfortable and it seemed as if he almost was, just really embarrassed also.  
　  
The younger boy scurried to the door, opening it and rushing up the stairs to get changed.  
　  
Louis stood where he was for a moment, thinking about how he was going to approach the rest of the night.

He wanted to cuddle Harry and hold him close, but he wasn't sure if that would make the situation even worse.

He could go up there and snuggle with Harry, making sure he felt loved and comfortable.

He could also give Harry some space and tuck him into bed and go lay with Zayn since Liam had most likely gotten into bed with Niall.

When this happened with his little sisters, he knew their different personality's and what each sister liked. With Harry however, he didn't know what would help and then what would make it worse.  
　  
This wasn't really something Louis wanted to trial and error either. He decided that he would go with the first option of cuddling him and if Harry reacted badly then it would be a lesson learned.  
　  
After giving Harry some time that Louis believed was enough to get changed. He followed in Harry's footsteps and went upstairs.  
　  
Once he walked up the stairs he realized he had no idea which room Harry had gone into.  
　  
One held Zayn, and the other held Liam and Niall most likely.  
　  
Harry was meant to sleep in the bed next to Niall's, with Liam on the pullout couch. Then Zayn and Louis on the two other beds in the other room.  
　  
Louis didn't know if Harry had gone into his said room, or if he had gone into Louis's wanting to cuddle with him.  
　  
Louis decided to check where Niall and Liam were first, not knowing which Harry would have chosen chosen but also wanting to check in on Niall and Liam.  
　  
He slowly crept through the half cracked open door, quickly scanning the room for Harry.  
　  
When he wasn't found, Louis's eyes rested on the cuddling pair in bed, and he held back a coo.  
　  
Day by day, Liam was getting more comfortable with cuddling and thanks to Niall he was getting practice almost daily.  
　  
Niall had his head rested upon Liam's chest, and Liam's arm was wrapped around Niall's torso.  
　  
Louis slowly crept closer to the duo, moving Liam's bieber bangs from his eyes that were slowly turning back to their original curly state.  
　  
When Liam's forehead was bared of hair, Louis leaned down and pecked his head, ruffling his hair again in the process.  
　  
He moved down to Niall next, only having to move a few inches as the boys were very close to one another.  
　  
Niall's hair was already quite messy from Liam's continuous hands running through it.  
　  
Louis settled with his check and pecked it lightly whispering a light goodnight to his newly made family.  
　  
Louis quietly walked out the room, leaving the door opened a smidgen to allow some light into the dark room.  
　  
Once Louis left the room he headed for the other bedroom that was upstairs, which now he was sure held Harry.  
　  
He walked in and as he expected was greeted by a sleeping Zayn and a nervous looking Harry.

Immediately when Louis walked into the room Harry stood up from the bed he was previously sitting on.  
　  
"Oh! Lou! I thought maybe we could sleep together? It's totally fine if not, I completely understand! I just thought maybe-"  
　  
Louis cut Harry off by tugging him back down to the bed that he had previously sat on.  
　  
"Of course we can cuddle!"  
　  
The two fell back onto the bed, and Louis didn't bother getting into the pajamas he had packed but known he wouldn't wear.  
　  
"Goodnight Lou."  
　  
"Nite Hazzabear, sleep tight!" Louis pecked Harry's forehead and began running his hands through Harry's hair just like he liked it.  
　  
Louis knew Harry would fall asleep almost immediately if he scratched his fingers through his scalp, which is exactly what he did.

　  
********************************  
The four boys had reached the bus and were now all cuddling in the back lounge.  
　  
Louis and Niall had just set up a game of Fifa on the TV.  
　  
"I call Lloris!"  
　  
"As long as I get Mata."  
　  
The two began playing, and Louis could immediately tell Niall was exhausted.  
　  
The boys had all had a long day, shows always wore them out but wore Niall out the most.  
　  
Niall normally crashed in his bunk right after shows but he wanted to hang with the other three boys tonight, not wanting to be left out.  
　  
"Hey Ni? Want to call it a night?" Louis reached out to lower the volume on the television and then turn it to the movie channel.  
　  
"Sure, let's fall asleep to a movie." Niall agreed, adjusting himself to get comfortable.

Niall wasn't shy about how close he was sat next to Louis. He was basically curled into Louis like a kitten, but he was comfy and neither boy minded the closeness.  
　  
On the other side of Louis, Liam and Harry were also having a cuddle session with Harry curled into Liam, and Liam's hands through Harry's hair.

Harry only allowed certain people to touch his hair, even though he loved having it touched.  
　  
The boys of course we're those specified people, and knew exactly how Harry liked his hair to be played with.  
　  
Niall also enjoyed having his hair played with, he claimed it was relaxing and that the two older boys, as well as Harry gave amazing head massages.  
　  
"C'mere Li, scoot in closer." Louis gestured towards the other cuddling pair to move in closer to himself and Niall.  
　  
Once Liam had managed to get Harry untangled from his own side, he allowed Harry to lie across him and Louis. Having his head resting on Louis's lap.  
　  
With the new position Liam couldn't reach Harry's hair anymore, so Louis took over combing his fingers through Harry's hair.  
　  
Harry enjoyed the feeling but he also knew that Niall loved having his hair touched.  
　  
Harry reached out to Niall who was also close to Louis's lap, so it wasn't much of a stretch.  
　  
Harry rested his hand on Niall's scalp before talking.  
　  
"Hey love, you want a head massage?  
   
"Yes!" Niall eagerly moved down so he wasn't on the couch anymore but was more so leaning against the couch.  
　  
Niall made sure his head was right below Harry's hands, so Harry was able to have access to his hair and head.  
　  
Harry's hands found their way into Niall's hair and scalp and immediately started working their magic.  
　  
It was a known fact that Harry was good with his hands, and Niall was lucky enough to be able to experience their magic.  
   
While Harry was massaging Niall and running his hands through his hair, Liam was cuddling with Louis.  
　  
Louis's hands were still wrapped in Harry's hair, but Liam's were poking at Louis's side.  
　  
"Liam! St-stop!" Louis's hands stilled in Harry's curls but he honestly didn't mind, too focused on Niall.  
　  
"I kind of forget how ticklish you actually were Tommo." Liam laughed as he continued to quietly assault Louis's sides with his fingers.  
　  
Louis's hands left Harry's hair so he could still Liam's that were poking at his sides.  
　  
Liam took notice of his attempt and took Louis's hands into his own.  
　  
"I still haven't forgotten how ticklish you are." Louis threatened with a smirk on his face as he attempted to pry his hands out of Liam's strong ones.  
　  
"Okay, okay. Truce?" Liam let go of one of Louis's hands to offer his own as a sign of truce. However, he still kept one of Louis's hands tightly held.  
　  
Since Louis had one free hand, he used that to his advantage and went for Liam's sides.  
　  
"Truce my ass!" Louis laughed as Liam bursted into laughter at the feel of Louis's hands roaming his sides.  
　  
"No, L-Lou!" Liam squirmed around trying to get away from Louis's wandering fingers, but had no such luck.  
　  
"Alright, alright. Truce." Louis moved his hand that he was using to tickle Liam senseless to Liam's head so he could remove the fallen quiff from his forehead.  
　  
Liam enjoyed having someone run their hands through his hair, and Louis knew this, and loved to use that piece of knowledge.  
　  
"Let's go to sleep." Liam decided as he moved down so he could lean on Louis's shoulder since his lap was taken by Harry.  
　  
Harry's hands were slowly running through Niall's hair and Niall was almost asleep. The sensation being comforting enough to send him to sleep.  
   
Harry was just about asleep too, his head resting on Louis's lap and eyes closed, hands still moving though.  
　  
Liam shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon also. Louis took notice of that and started running his hands through the younger boys hair.  
　  
When Liam allowed Louis to take on the role of being big brother, he appeared his age a bit more. It didn't happen too often but when it did, it was quite obvious.  
　  
"Goodnight lads." Louis leaned his head back. Eyes closed but hands still running through Liam's hair.  
　  
The four boys drifted off into a glorious sleep, two of the four being put to sleep but the wonderful sensation of someone's hands running through their hair.  
　  
They had all learned so much about each other over the years, valuable information they would never forget.  
　  
They probably knew one another a bit more than was healthy but it was what made their friendship work. They knew when one of them was sad or needed a cuddle, they knew their likes and dislikes, what made them happy and comfortable and so much more.  
   
All was useful and valuable information that the boys never wanted to go to waste, and that would always be used to their advantage.  
   
The four boys were like brothers but better and that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you so much for reading!! Pease leave kudos and comments telling me what you thought!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was so much fun to write and once I started I just didn't want to stop. Tell me what you think I could do better, what you liked, and everything in between! Please give me feedback even if your an anon, I want to know what you thought!!


End file.
